Cut Once
by Shaydrall
Summary: Grimm. Black with claws and teeth made to mete out life's final judgement. They are monsters, in every sense of the word. But they aren't the only ones. That's why Beacon was founded after all... to give humanity monsters of its own.
1. First Move

_This is something that I've had sitting on my computer for quite a while, and a friend convinced me to put out what I have, just for feedback. It is not my main project, but considering that I barely get any time for The Merging these days because of work I feel like I need to at least be doing something. I'll get rusty otherwise._

 _RWBY isn't mine, but it is pretty fun._

 **Story Start~**

It was to a quiet morning that Headmaster Ozpin entered his office. It was rather impressive with its spacious layout, polished furniture, and floor to ceiling glass windows that lined the entire rear wall. The view beyond was spectacular; Beacon's main campus and the City of Vale beyond that. It was still a little unreal that the school now belonged to _him_. The premier training facility for Hunters in all of Vale, hundreds of fresh young students to mold into the finest warriors, and they were all _his_!

 **SLAM!**

As if the sound had physically hit him, Ozpin lost a minute amount of poise, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly.

Well, _almost_ all his.

"Oz! You left me behind! _Again!_ "

"I thought you were right behind me," he answered calmly, still trying his best to maintain the picture before him. However it kept cracking with every word the woman threw at his back.

"Excuse me, it was _you_ who just walked off in the middle of the conversation we were having with Headmaster Steig-"

" _Ex_ \- Headmaster," Ozpin corrected with a small smile.

" _My point_ , you ingrate, is that he kept rambling to me for ten whole minutes after you left! I could barely handle him for half that when he was our History professor."

"Now, Glynda, there's really no need to cause such a ruckus this early is there?" Ozpin said after a second, turning to face the woman with his trademarked "Hunter's grin", a sure lady-killer with his slightly wild, dark brown hair. The image was somewhat ruined by the pinky he was vigorously digging in an ear. "After all, you've gotten a wonderful position at this beautiful school. Not to mention a great boss!"

And he laughed.

"I hate my life."

And so it began...

 **Chapter 1: First Move**

"You wanted to see me, Professor Ozpin?"

"Ah, Yang, thank you for coming. Please, have a seat."

Yang let out a small breath, her eyes moving from Glynda Goodwitch, who was standing near the large windowed wall at the rear of the office, to the back of Headmaster Ozpin's head. His need for the dramatic could really be less than appreciated at times like this.

"If it's all the same I'll stand, Headmaster," she said stiffly. Well, considering it looked like she was about to be tossed out of the school… She was already rapidly going over recent events and checking if any of them could warrant her expulsion. In all honesty it wasn't looking promising.

"Hmm…" Ozpin turned slightly to look at his deputy and asked in a low but still audible voice, "Glynda, does she look nervous?"

"Perhaps if you'd simply turn to face the girl you would see for yourself."

"Now, that's no way to speak to the Headmaster, don't you think?"

Seemingly forgotten, Yang held back rolling her eyes as they began to go at it. It was incredible that the rumor of the two being secretly married was just that, a rumor. They bickered like a couple, that was for sure.

"Glynda, I really don't think-"

"Headmaster, just turn around."

Grumbling, Ozpin finally swiveled around to face his student, only to cause said student to let out a poorly stifled snort of mirth.

There was a hand print covering one side of his face.

"Oh, did she hit you?"

The moment it left her lips Yang wanted to blast herself with one of her gauntlets.

Ozpin, however, merely chuckled. "Though at times I'm sure she might desire to do so, Glynda has never been able to lay so much as finger on me once."

 _Woosh!_

The sound of Glynda's hand passing through the space the Headmaster's head had just been occupying was rather loud.

Unconcerned, Ozpin continued, "As it happened though, I fell asleep against my hand." He gave Yang a measured look. "Really, you don't need to be so worried. I'm not going to kick you out of the school."

A knot of tenseness loosened in Yang's shoulders, letting her relax a little-

"I'm pulling you off your team."

"What!?" It was like she'd been gut punched. In a heartbeat Yang was leaning on Ozpin's desk, face now feet away from its owner's. "What have I ever done to deserve that?"

"Well… everything, I suppose?" Ozpin's words had Yang regarding him in pure bemusement, so he elaborated, "Yang Xiao Long, you are far too _good_ to be kept where you are. It isn't a punishment."

"I, uh… oh." It wasn't often the Headmaster gave compliments like that. Yang stood up straighter. "But still, Sir, that's my team."

"As admirable as it is to hear you stick by your comrades, they perform leagues below your level. Your presence is the only thing that has allowed them to remain, not only together, but ultimately alive. And while I wouldn't say that the past two years haven't been productive for any of you, it is time for a change."

"And my partner?"

"He will go through the process every other unfortunate hunter goes through when he or she loses a partner, ultimately getting him another. If the situation repeats he will likely be encouraged to find another combat school, and failing that be sent home. This won't be the first time it's happened. Does this bother you?"

"...Do I have to see him again?"

"Perhaps in passing, but no, not if you don't want to."

"Then it's fine with me. Just... restrict him to guy partners, will you?"

Glynda sighed slightly.

"Again?"

"No, but he's still a creep. Two years living with him was more than enough."

"Duly noted. Now while your future was the main purpose of the decision to move you out of team RYNO," said Ozpin, motioning to the seat once more. This time Yang took it. "I have another incentive for the move."

Yang blinked as a scroll was put in front of her face by Glynda. She took hold of it automatically, realizing that there was something familiar on the screen. Rather, someone.

"Ruby?" she asked, looking over the holographic display of what was likely her sister's transcript. "Why is- You mean she's coming here?"

"She is," Ozpin confirmed.

"But she's still got another two years after this one at Signal," said Yang, frowning.

"She's been accepted for the start of the next year," Ozpin explained. "Professor Qrow has been doing his best to give your sister as normal a school life as can be, however the Board at Signal is unwilling to keep her another year, let alone two, she's just too far advanced for her peers. Not to mention her… Well, in any case, Ruby Rose is being pushed to graduate two years ahead, hence the situation. Qrow came to me and here we are."

"Well I'm glad that Ruby as somewhere to go," Yang said with no small amount of relief. While they were only able to maintain thin strands of contact the past couple years, she still loved her sister dearly. She had no idea such a thing had come up. "I take it you want me to look after her?"

"Quite so, but there's a bit more to it than that. Glynda, if you would…"

"Of course." Glynda made a number of quick gestures over her personal scroll before making a flicking motion to the one Yang was holding. Another face appeared in the same manner as Ruby's had been displayed, once again with a transcript alongside it.

"Weiss _Schnee_?" Yang said slowly, eyebrows raised. "As in _the_ Schnee family?"

"Miss Schnee has been home schooled until now," Glynda explained, which would account for the vast lack of certain information that Ruby's had. "However she has applied to Beacon and been accepted with distinction."

"Considering who she is, I'd like to put her in a good team," said Ozpin, leaning back in his seat. "I've known Schnee for a long time, and if there's one thing he's most certainly done as a father it is to raise incredibly capable daughters. Weiss has the potential to be a great huntress, but only in the right environment will she truly flourish."

"Makes sense," Yang reasoned, milling the idea over. It wasn't as if she couldn't handle it, and it did sound interesting. Maybe even fun. "What about the last member?"

"There isn't one. At least," Ozpin continued at the look on Yang's face, "not one that we've picked for the team. There are a great number of excellent students coming from primary facilities this coming school year. I suggest you keep an eye on the entrants."

"Anyone in particular I should be looking out for?" she asked, giving the scroll a small twitch.

Ozpin nodded, motioning for Glynda to send over a list of students. "While practically all of these students have excellent admission test scores, there are some that are coming with quite a bit more to them than just grades. For example, Pyrrha Nikos was at the top of her school in pure combat, while Cardin Winchester holds his school's considerable record for physical strength. Perhaps not something quite your caliber, but worth noting all the same. Even Jaune Arc, whose family has produced more top notch hunters and huntresses than any other individual, is a potential diamond in the rough, average scores notwithstanding. Whoever it may be, think about how you'd like to round out the team and go for it."

"All right." Yang let out a long breath. It had been a rather changing fifteen minute conversation. "About the partner situation…"

"You are free to pick whoever you like out of the team," said Ozpin with a nod. "While an uncommon situation, I doubt there would be anything wrong with having your sister as a partner. If you'd like to, of course."

"Uh, actually I'd like Ruby to pair with the Schnee girl. Weiss," Yang added, remembering the name. "I'll take whoever the third one is."

"Very well, we'll arrange for them to land near one another." Ozpin made a note on his scroll before looking back at Yang. "And you?"

"I'll find my way," she said, a grin making its way onto her face for the first time that meeting. It had been ages since she'd seen that part of the Emerald Forest. "Was that all you needed from me then?"

"Yes, you may go. Copy the information from that scroll to your personal one later and drop it back here when you can."

Yang almost made it to the door before Ozpin called out to her.

"By the way, Yang. Please keep this all under wraps for now. The change will happen during the month break."

"Got it."

Ozpin let out a sigh as the door clicked shut.

"She took it pretty well. It isn't often we forcibly break teams, let alone partnerships," said Glynda.

"Yang is one of our finest," said Ozpin, turning back to the large window behind him. "No matter the situation, she will rise to it. Besides, not all teams work out. To not know this would make us idealists at best and ignorant at worst."

"She'll likely get a lot of negative attention for what will look like her being pushed _back_ two years. She _is_ going to have to stay an additional two years for the team to remain together."

"Any negative attention will come from those who do not matter. Additionally, I will give her the choice to graduate on time if she desires, though considering her sister is in it she likely will not."

"Yes, but-"

"Glynda, stop complaining, it'll be fine."

 _Woosh!_

Xx~~xX

It was with an almost lazy swipe that Qrow beheaded the final Beowolf of the pack. Well, almost final. The true sole remaining Grimm had taken flight back into the thick trees, coming into view every second or so farther and farther away.

"Honestly, it you're going to ambush us, at least follow through," he said gruffly, spinning his scythe so that the blade came up behind his back. With a thump it clicked into place in his pack where a number of other blades rested, detaching and allowing the weapon to regrow the spare few extras that turned the length of the handle into a bolt action rifle. "Damn Grimm ate my toast too…"

 _ **BANG!**_

Qrow let the muzzle of the rifle dip slightly, watching the Beowolf drop like a stone. The little bits of its head that had been liberated from its body were visible even at this distance. He hadn't been the one to shoot it though.

"Ruby! What did I say about using that thing?" he half shouted into the trees, knowing she hear him perfectly clearly even over the still echoing gunshot.

"Sorry, Uncle."

Qrow, long used to his little girl's ability to practically be able to appear out of air and rose petals, simply turned to face her. She was almost cute, in her red and black outfit, complete with the hood and silver add-ons. The corpse of the Beowolf she had clearly dragged back with her kind of killed it though.

"Ruby, for the last time stop tinkering with the output of your gun. You could put down a small Nevermore with a well placed shot from it over a year ago. There's no need to take it out _and_ my eardrums at the same time. Everything else in between while we're at it."

"Sorry."

"And why do you have another dead Beowolf? I don't even think that one was in the group that just ambushed us," he continued, now curious.

"Bone bullets," was the immediate reply. "This one has strong bones."

Ah. She had said something about trying to mix Grimm bones and dust, but he hadn't really been paying attention at the time. Without any type of interference the stuff would disappear on its own. Some of the earlier ones were already mostly gone. Young Grimm vanished almost immediately after death in some cases, and the old ones could be around for days. As if it took longer to erase the mark they'd etched out over the course of their long lives.

"Well, this camp isn't really usable until all this vanishes, so I'm going to go take a nap over there." He pointed in a random direction. "Come get me when it's clean. After we rest for tonight we'll make the final stretch, sound good?"

"Understood."

And with that, Ruby had walked off, heading to one of the larger dead Beowolves on the ground, the one she'd brought dragging behind her limply. Qrow had a fleeting memory of when she used to wear all white. Just like a little angel... until she bisected a Grimm and ended up painted red in its blood. He was the one who'd ended up getting her into black and red. Blood simply didn't show up as much, case and point.

Reaching a suitable grassy spot, Qrow slid off the blade pack and rested it against a tree, his rifle following it. If anything came up Ruby would take care of it. Anything too much for her to handle and she'd probably still handle it. Terrifying and incredible. Dust he loved that little girl.

x~x

"So what is it?"

Qrow turned to his companion with a calculating look.

"What makes you think there's an it?"

"We never visit Mom's grave together unless you've got something serious to tell me," she said evenly. "What is it?"

Qrow let out a sigh. Ruby could be pretty sharp when she wanted to be.

"You're graduating from Signal this year. Congratulations."

"...Oh."

Qrow felt a chill run through him that had nothing to do with the cold air coming off of the sea, far below the cliff.

"Ruby-"

"It's not your fault, Uncle. You can't help it if they're afraid of me."

And there it was. The crux of the issue. Ruby was… an unnerving existence. Forget about the fact that two people he was close enough with to consider them his own siblings went and had a kid. Ew on that, by the way. Each on their own were incredible in their own right. Any child from them would have been something else entirely. Just like Yang was.

But Ruby was different. That day he'd saved the two little girls caused both of them to change. Yang was for the better, but Ruby…

"I've never asked, but I do wonder… are _you_ afraid of me, Uncle?"

Qrow paused before he let out a bark of laughter, ruffling the girl's hair affectionately.

"Afraid of you?" he said, still chortling. "Not likely. How could I be afraid of my little Ruby? Besides I'm only afraid of stuff that's stronger than I am."

"Like Mom."

"Exactly so."

"Dad as well then."

Again Qrow laughed. "Of course not, you think I can't take Taiyang in a fight? I taught him everything he knows!"

"..."

Qrow grinned, making to ruffle her hair again, but she was too quick for him, stepping out of his reach. It was interesting to see things from Ruby's point of view. Given almost any situation she would name himself as her father figure, simply because he'd basically raised her after her mother died, an event that happened very early in her life. However, her actual father was undeniably the strongest in existence, simply because he _was_ her father.

"Are you afraid of Yang's mom then?" she continued. If he'd been anyone else he wouldn't have been able to detect the faint curiosity in her voice.

"Most certainly," he affirmed. "Ready to head back?"

"We still haven't finished talking about _it_ ," Ruby reminded him.

"Ah, that's right." Qrow scratched his chin for a second before speaking. "Like I said, this is your last year at Signal. They're forcing you to graduate early because you're too strong, and frankly scary, to remain here. I've already talked to Headmaster Ozpin at Beacon. You'll go there starting next year. Full scholarship."

"Yang goes there," said Ruby simply. While not a proper response to what he'd just said, he knew her well enough to understand that she approved with his choice.

"I'll expect you to get along with her, else I'll come over and remind you of what our training used to be like."

"Understood."

Qrow just sighed again. Yeah, it would take a lot more than he could offer to bring out the little girl in her. Hopefully Beacon could.

Xx~~xX

"So, you're really doing this, aren't you?"

Weiss rolled her eyes before turning to face the one who had so abruptly intruded on her reading.

"That's what the bags are for, Winter."

"You mean this stuff?" Winter tapped the two suitcases that Weiss had packed over the last few nights. "What did you take, two spare outfits? Maybe three?"

"You're hilarious, really."

"Seriously I'd pack something like this for a couple weeks, not _four years_ ," she persisted.

"You make it seem like I'll be cut off from home forever. It's not like the White Fang will be raiding packages to a bunch of school children." Winter frowned at her word choice, but Weiss ignored it. "Shouldn't you be doing something right now?" she continued. "The next Director of the Schnee Dust Company surely has more important things to be tending to, I'm sure."

"Oh, come on you know that isn't true," Winter argued, leaning back on the arm of the nearby couch so that she fell backwards onto it. Her skirt easily flipped up, exposing her underwear for all to see. Fortunately they were in Weiss's room so...

"I _wish_ people could see how immature you are," Weiss said with a small smile, though she hid it with her book. Okay, so her sister still could make her grin. Not like anyone needed to know that. "If Father saw you he'd banish you from the family."

"Yeah right, then he'd be left with you to take over everything. He'd sooner leave it all to Hilda."

"Unfortunately, I'd have to agree with you there."

Both girls snapped to attention, an astounding feat considering one had been sprawled out on a bed and the other partially upside down on a couch.

"Good afternoon, Father," they chorused. Winter's face was red with embarrassment.

"Oh, dear, if only you could see your daughters, acting like I was their drill sergeant rather than their loving father. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Everything," Weiss grumbled, though not soft enough to escape her father's ear. However, he only chuckled in response.

"Weiss, you know my opinion on this Huntress business…"

"Thoroughly," she said flatly. Literally years of arguments.

"However, like your mother, I could never really force you to do anything you didn't want. My only advice is to find yourself strong allies. The weak have no place at your side."

"As if I'd do anything else," she replied with a sniff. "I take it my ride is here?"

"That's right. Hilda is waiting downstairs. You won't have anyone to take care of your things when you get there so you might as well start here. Make me proud."

And with that he left, the door clicking shut behind him.

"He is, without a doubt, the worst father there is," said Weiss after a few seconds, grudgingly moving to her luggage. At least they had wheels. Maybe she could ice the staircase and slide them down?

"And the best," Winter added, moving to help her sister. She _was_ going away to school after all. Might as well be a _little_ nice to her.

Weiss just smiled faintly.

"Yeah, and the best."

Xx~~xX

The first thing Blake Belladonna did when she woke up was make sure her bow was perfectly fixed on her head, covering her extra pair of ears. There was really no reason to fear it falling off, particularly with the way she'd tied it, but it was a ritual she'd gotten into years ago and would likely continue for years to come. Stockings came next, though she paused when she caught her reflection in the mirror on the door.

"I need to start wearing pajamas again…" she sighed, eying her mostly nude form. Hotels were wonderful for being as careless as one could be. As she understood it, entire teams lodged in the same room at Beacon. That was potentially three boys sleeping in the same room as her. Three horny, teenaged boys.

Yeah if that happened she'd probably drop out. Note to self, team up with girls. Period.

Continuing to dress, Blake amused herself by imagining a boy she was dating undressing her and reaching her bow, only to walk off at the sight of her cat ears. Considering how varied people could be about Faunus, the reaction could get rather laughable. Or depressing. Ugh, why did she do this to herself?

Her scroll beeped a couple times, notifying her of the time. She had thirty minutes to pack up, check out of her hotel room, and catch the airship to Beacon Academy.

"Time to start a new life."

Or at least, that's what she'd been telling herself for the past few months. Now relaxing on one of the many airships that had been docked to receive the new Beacon students, she really only saw more of what she was used to. Humans everywhere and Faunus sticking to groups off to the side. Well, it was still nice to hope for something a bit different. The past few months she had spent White Fang free certainly helped to give some more perspective to her life. It wasn't as if the whole world was wrapped up in their never ending war with Schnee.

Speaking of said company, was that one of the Schnee daughters? The girl was almost fully surrounded by students, clearly enthused to be meeting such a celebrity. Not that either daughter of Ivan Schnee were actual celebrities, but there was virtually no one who hadn't either heard of or used some sort of Schnee dust product. There was also the fact that she was sensationally wealthy, likely the driving force behind all the attention she was getting.

A number of chimes echoed over the com system, bringing her attention back to her surroundings. A holographic projection of a pretty blond woman had taken the place of the news that had been running for the duration of the trip.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch…"

XXXXXX

A/N: So, there it is. The beginning of a story I really have no idea what I'm doing with. Sort of not really, that's a bit more accurate. Anyway, recap for those of you who want the changes I've shown in plain English, Yang has already been at Beacon for TWO years when the others show up. So she's FOUR years older than Ruby. Where does that put her? 19? Idk. Doesn't really matter.

Second is that Ruby is NOT the chipmunk she is in the show, at least not on the surface.

So let me know what you think of the idea, writing style, etc. Should be fun.


	2. Second Move

**Chapter 2: Second Move**

"This is such a waste of time… I need to see them in the field," Yang grumbled, flicking another pebble into the throng of students. There were well over a hundred of them. Just like the one before it, it hit her target lightly on the shoulder, making him look around in confusion. "Annnnnd, you're dead. Lucky for you Grimm are mainly short ranged."

She was currently sitting on a ledge outside a third story window, just outside the view of the main walkway to the entrance of the school. This way no one could see her unless they looked directly up as they passed through the gates. One or two students saw her, but were quickly back to looking around at the campus. She remembered being just as wide eyed when she first got here too. Signal didn't have a dime on this place.

One student however suddenly caught her eye as she came into view. Clad in black and white with what looked like a bow on her head, the girl below had something the others around her simply didn't. It wasn't obvious, like a massive weapon or anything equally out there, but simply in the way she moved. After two years of being in the field, Yang could see it instantly.

This girl had been in a real fight for her life. Many of them.

Oh sure, there were definitely other students that gave the impression of being more experienced than the others, but none of them quite moved with her fluidity. Snatching up another pebble from her pile, Yang launched it at the girl, far faster than she had the other two. The girl suddenly leaned back, letting the pebble pass harmlessly by her face, and looking in the direction it came from to only find an open window.

Yang was sitting on the floor beneath the window, grinning as she scrolled through the large list of files she had on all the incoming freshmen. She found her target pretty quickly.

"Blake Belladonna," she read to herself. "No mistaking that bow. No previous battle school either, but above average scores on the practical entrance exam." She closed her scroll, tucking it away with a smile. "Well, why not?"

x~x

Who threw that rock?

Blake had been constantly asking herself this over the past few minutes, eyes wandering about at the students around her. It couldn't have been any of the new ones, as it had come from a school building. Had one of the students of the school _already_ discovered her secret? But that was impossible. Adam had told her time and time again that her bow perfectly concealed her nature as a Faunus, and while he was many things, a liar he was not.

There was nothing for it. Perhaps she'd eventually find out, but there were more important things to concern herself with now. Like her future.

The clearing of a throat brought sudden silence to the crowd of students. Glynda Goodwitch was standing at the side of who was likely Headmaster Ozpin. He stared at them all in silence for a moment before speaking.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in the search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He paused, frowning. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. A need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this... but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." And now he smiled. A thin, but encouraging one. "It is up to you, to take the first step."

With that he turned, favoring his cane as he walked off the stage and out of the room. Professor Goodwitch remained, taking her position behind the mic.

"Following the conclusion of this assembly, you will be guided to the ballroom. Dinner will be provided there, as well as sleeping bags. No student is allowed within Beacon's main facilities without completing their initiation, which will begin tomorrow morning. Be ready." She let her gaze sweep over them all once. "You are dismissed."

Blake let the crowd around her thin before moving. A nice book wouldn't be so bad right about now.

Xx~~xX

"Well, at least some of the students here aren't totally hopeless."

"I don't know if I'd quite put it like that…"

"Please, Pyrrah, there's no need to defend someone who's beneath your skill."

"Ah, I suppose but…" Pyrrah drifted off with a fond look at the hapless Jaune Arc, self proclaimed man of the century. Weiss just rolled her eyes. Dust save her from weirdos, even extremely talented ones. The entire locker room was absolutely _filled_ with them. At least Pyrrah was polite about everything.

"Attention all first year students. Please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Once again, first year students report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Second year and higher are restricted to local activities only."

"Guess this is it," said Jaune, giving both herself and Pyrrah a winning smile. Oh who was she kidding, he was looking right at her, white teeth glinting. "I'll see you in the forest, Partner."

Weiss just groaned. "Someone make it end…"

And quite suddenly there was an immense red scythe in between her and Jaune. They both jumped back slightly, the latter falling onto his behind with a yelp.

"You're bothering her."

The voice, and scythe, belonged to a short girl wearing black and red. Her silver eyes were rather intense, giving her an intimidating look. The scythe retracted, folding into a more manageable shape before being holstered on her lower back.

"Uh, thanks, but aren't you a little young to be here?" asked Weiss. Indeed, with her round face and cute appearance the girl looked closer to fourteen than seventeen.

"It's bad manners to be late," the girl replied, walking past them. Silence followed her as she left until the sound of Weiss palming her face filled the room.

"I am seriously completely surrounded by weirdos."

Xx~~xX

 _There's a steady wind coming up from the forest._

The moment Ruby arrived at the cliff she saw Yang standing near the Headmaster and his assistant, waving her to come over.

 _Smells like blood._

"Ruby! It's awesome to have you here!" Yang sang, clearly thrilled. She wrapped her sister up in a crushing hug, lifting her a good foot off the ground. "How's Dad?"

"He still gives me advice all the time," she replied, a certain amount of tiredness seeping into her voice.

"Ah, that bad huh?" said Yang with a feeble chuckle. "Well, whatever keeps him happy I guess. Qrow?"

"Uncle Qrow is well. He wants us to get along."

"And promised to whip us into shape if we don't right?" Ruby nodded making Yang chuckle again. Suddenly she knocked her knuckles against her forehead. "Totally forgot. Professor Ozpin, this is Ruby."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Rose," he said holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it for a moment before releasing, eyes moving from his face to his cane. It was an interesting weapon of choice.

 _Bladed whip cane. No secondary functions._

"You look pretty strong," she said. "Have you always used that?"

Ozpin actually looked surprised out of his usual calm, evident by his raised eyebrows. "You can tell what this is?" he asked, clearly interested.

Ruby just nodded.

"Interesting. To answer your question, no, but it can be useful from time to time. It is rather unassuming to most, after all."

"I see…"

"Ruby's always been a bit weapon crazy," said Yang with a laugh. "She helped me fine tune Ember Celica before I left Signal."

"It needs it again," she added, examining the gold polished metal around Yang's wrists. A highly stylized pair of bracelets to anyone who didn't know any better.

"Sure. You know it about as well as I do."

"I'm sure you both have a lot of catching up to do," Glynda interjected before the conversation could go and farther, "but the initiation is going to start shortly. Please take a plate and stand ready."

"Ah, but before you go…"

Ruby turned in time to catch the object that the Headmaster had tossed to her. The cane.

"I'd like for you to use it during the test. Please show us what you can do."

"Understood." And with that she began to make her way to an open plate that the other students were clearly standing on.

"Uhh, she doesn't need to stand somewhere in particular?" Yang said after a second, her voice hushed. To Ruby's sharp ears though her words were clear.

"Not necessary, it's all controlled from here," said Ozpin.

"Well then in that case…"

At this point Ruby stopped listening, instead focusing on the students that were passing her by on their way to empty plates. They continued on for quite a ways. Pretty soon she'd be in the forest. Back in a place where she belonged. A place to track. A place to hunt.

Xx~~xX

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Man, I really hope someone catches him," grimaced Yang as she relaxedly proceeded to freefall to her apparent death. "Whatever, I've got a bow girl to find."

With the ease of long practice, the blonde channeled her Aura through her body, reinforcing it to such a point that when she finally hit the ground it cratered the immediate area, causing the ground to shake slightly. If there was one thing Yang loved, it was making an entrance.

It only took a minute of wandering for her to hear sounds of fighting. If Ozpin had done as she asked, Blake would have been launched into this area as well, which was quite a bit more dangerous than the majority of the starting areas for the students, and peeking out of the brush told Yang everything that she needed to know.

Firstly, it _was_ Blake who was fighting a number of large Beowolves. Secondly, she was almost done with the small pack. And thirdly, she could seriously move. The girl flowed around her enemies like a leaf on a breeze, frequently spinning as she slashed at them with her bladed weapon. From here it looked like a boxy shortsword.

Just as she killed the last one, Yang flicked a pebble at her, smirking when this time the girl actually caught it, turning to her hiding place with a scowl, weapon forwards.

"Show yourself!"

Shrugging, Yang stood, giving the girl a wave and a greeting. "Yo."

Blake regarded her with a frown, weapon only half lowered from her fighting earlier. "You aren't a first year. I'd remember that hair. Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Uh," Yang stalled out for a bit at the hostile way she was being spoken to. Maybe the whole testing bit wasn't the best idea. "Well, I'm a third year actually. And I'm here because I'm going through initiation again. Anything else?"

"You're a third year?"

Blake suddenly flinched as Yang dashed directly in front of her, her fist laying the smallest of taps on the girl's bit of exposed belly.

"Trust me, I'm not here because I'm weak," said Yang with a grin, now taking a step back. She didn't want to intimidate the girl, just show her she could beat the crap out of her without trying.

Wait, that didn't really make sense either.

"Anyway, this led to that and here I am. Here's to a good four years." And with that she turned in the direction she knew the relic location was. "You coming?"

"Um, yes…"

"Oh, it's Yang."

"...Blake. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, fire away."

Xx~~xX

"Ugh, I can't believe I ended up with the child…"

Weiss was currently having a pretty bad day. Well, subjectively so, but that was all that mattered to her at any rate. She'd been very cautious the moment she landed, taking extra care to look into a clearing in case someone was there, and hiding whenever she heard someone approach. It had saved her from becoming partners with some… less than desirable people, not to mention that Jaune character, stuck in a tree. But when she'd heard the unmistakable sounds of slaughter coming from a clearing, she was sure that it was Pyrrah, carving out her future into some Grimm.

Well, she'd at least been half right. The girl _was_ carving into some Grimm. What she hadn't expected was that person to actually be the young looking girl from earlier with the scythe… said girl fighting upwards of twenty Grimm, fluidly dancing about them and swinging… a whip?

A glint of light caught on the whip. In the rare moment the whip wasn't moving too fast to see, Weiss could make out that the whip was actually comprised of a great number of blades. Clearly deadly, from what she was seeing.

Of course, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that before she could retreat, the girl suddenly appeared out of air directly behind her, poised to attack, their eyes locking. She hadn't however, merely returning to the fight in the clearing, taking care of the last few Grimm and leaving behind nothing but a handful of what looked like… rose petals?

So they'd become partners, but at least she was alive. Again, a subjectively bad day.

"Well, at least she's clearly capable," Weiss muttered, now pushing through the brush into the clearing. She almost immediately came up short, shocked by the sight before her.

It wasn't the dead Grimm, whose dismembered corpses covered the ground like a dark carpet, but more the young girl herself who stood in the middle of it all, covered in blood. Even against all the red her silver eyes stood out, watching the girl in white steadily.

"There's no need to be afraid."

The simple statement actually caught Weiss off guard. Enough so that it snapped her out of her shock.

"Who's afraid?" she snapped defiantly. Unnerved? Yes. Disgusted? More than a little. But afraid?

Never.

Fear had no place in her heart. Not while she ruled it.

At this the girl actually smiled. Stepping over the remains of her victims she moved so that she was directly in front of Weiss and held out her hand.

"Ruby Rose."

Weiss just stared at the hand unblinkingly until Ruby looked down as well. It was practically pure red.

"Oh, sorry. It'll go away after a little while, they were pretty young." Indeed, already some of the red splotches on her face had vanished with the Grimm it had come from.

"It's... " Weiss just let out a sigh. "Whatever. My name is Weiss Schnee." She saw a flash of recognition cross Ruby's expression. "Yes, _that_ Schnee."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby replied. "Ah!" The blood on her hand had disappeared. At once she held the hand out once more.

Repressing the urge to roll her eyes, Weiss took it and pumped it up and down twice.

"Now, listen up," she began, using the miniscule height she had over the scythe wielder to try and give her a more imposing look. Considering what had just happened to the Grimm she doubted it really did much. "While it may not be perfect, we're partners now. For the next four years we'll become two people who can rely on one another for support, on and off the battlefield. Sisters in everything but blood!" Weiss paused for a second, hands on her hips, and locked eyes with her new partner. "To that end, there are some things that need to be said first. Ground rules, if you would."

"Ah, really?" Ruby was looking at her in a mixture of confusion and curiosity, though if you studied hard enough you could probably see the enthusiasm under it all.

"Yes! Rule number one: Don't cover yourself in blood!"

"But-"

"No buts! We are ladies and-" she paused for a second, coming down from her high energy rant. "How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen?" So she actually wasn't her age. "How are you even here?"

"I graduated from Signal early."

"Really?" Weiss was surprised. Though she'd never attended a battle school before this one, she was more than informed on what they were like and how they operated. Students rarely, if ever, left the schools until they were the right age. Simply having advanced skills would just end up getting more personalized attention for the duration. Sometimes they even stayed an extra year.

Point being, people didn't graduate battle schools early, regardless of the level.

"Anyway," Weiss continued, energy back up to full, "it's important to keep up appearances at all times, even in the field, and getting covered in blood, disappearing as it is, is unacceptable."

"Um… okay."

Did this girl actually look put out by what she'd just said?

"I- look, just don't give off the impression you're psychotic and it'll be fine, all right? Civilians look to Hunters and Huntresses for support and hope, not terror."

Ruby's shoulders just slumped more as she stared dejectedly at the ground. "Sorry."

Weiss watched the scene before her for only a few seconds before closing her eyes with a silent groan. She was so awful at this support thing, really. Winter always said that she had about as much comfort value as a tire.

Xx~~xX

"What do you mean it's a trick?"

Blake was frowning at her new partner's back, golden hair bouncing about lightly with her movements.

"Well, I guess it's not a _trick_ ," Yang corrected. "Getting a relic isn't just about passing the test, it'll also determine who ends up on your team. Two groups who pick the same relic pair end up on a team at the entrance ceremony."

"Really? That's… pretty random."

"Any more random than having your partner for the next _four_ years be the first person you make eye contact with in this forest? They've got surveillance everywhere just to make sure no one trys to cheat their way out of that one, let alone the Professors that hide all over to make sure no one dies from something they can't handle. It could still happen though. Oh, don't bother," she added, as Blake looked around quickly. "You'd never see one. They are our teachers after all."

"Ah, good point."

Yang, for all her oddness, was a wealth of information about Beacon. Surprisingly, she hadn't been hesitant about sharing any of it. Considering the girl had been around for a couple years already, Blake had thought she'd be unwilling to share. Certainly nothing like the kind of upper year students Adam had warned her about.

She was also terrifyingly strong.

The only other person she knew that gave off that feeling was Adam, and she _knew_ the kind of stuff he could do. Yang here didn't even look like she had a weapon on her and two miles back she'd nearly decapitated an Ursa by simply kicking it in the neck. Only after tossing the others around like toys.

"I'm curious though," Blake continued, speeding up slightly so that she was level with her partner. "They must know that you remember how this works. Couldn't you influence the test then? You know," she added as Yang gave her a curious look, "pick whoever you wanted for your team."

Yang grinned at her. "See, I knew it was a good idea to pick you," she said in satisfaction. "You're sharp. And before you tell me it was an easy conclusion, I already know that. I'm just saying you wouldn't believe the number of students who are just less than bright at first when they get started. They're all fancy weapons and no brain. It's a pain to work with them."

"Glad you don't think I'm stupid," Blake smirked. "So it's really not just a matter of you being held back for one reason or another?"

"Nope," Yang confirmed. "Professor Ozpin wanted me to look after two new students who have also been set up to land in the same area. I'm sure they'll get pushed together somehow. In any case I got to pick who the last member of the team would be so they gave me a list of all the incoming students and their transcripts. What?"

Blake was staring at the girl with her mouth forming a small O.

"It's really that planned out? You got our transcripts?" she repeated in surprise, now distinctly worried. If Yang had seen her transcript then she would know all about-

Yang rubbed her temples slightly. "You don't have any idea how boring all that stuff is, barely read any of it." Blake let out a small breath of relief. "Besides, I knew they wouldn't really tell me anything important in the end so that's why-"

"You started throwing rocks at the first years?" Blake guessed, rather amused now. So that had been the reason? It was actually rather appropriate, given what she'd learned about the older girl in the past few hours.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Yang replied with a cheeky grin. "You were the only one who dodged it. Though I have to say..."

Blake pulled up short as Yang stopped walking, eyeing her in curiosity.

"It does make me wonder why you were so on guard earlier. It's just a school, you know?"

"New places make me edgy," Blake returned easily, picking up the pace once more. The trees were getting thinner now, bits of sky poking in around gaps in the leaves. "Speaking of new places, how much farther do we have to go? Any ideas?"

"Uhh..."

Yang frowned for a moment before bending her knees and launching herself up into the nearest tree, cracking the ground beneath her feet slightly. Seconds later she had returned deepening the footprints she'd just created.

"Pretty close actually. We've made really good time, I remember it taking ages to find this place in my first year. It was nearly dark when I got back."

"Good," Blake said, letting out a small breath. They'd only been walking for a few hours so it couldn't be any later than noon. They'd started fairly early after all. "The sooner this ends the better. I'm getting a bad feeling-"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Jaune don't stop! Keep running!"

...

"You were saying?"

"Ugh, let's go."

XxxxX

Jaune was currently having a bad day. Objectively of course. If you'd asked _him_ how things were going he'd likely have said something about 'heroics' and 'the fate of an Arc'. Now though-

"AHHHHH! Pyrrah, kill it! Kill it!"

Yes, an objectively bad day.

"It's a Death Stalker, how am I supposed to do that?!" Pyrrah shouted back, only a few feet behind him as they ran for their lives from the giant scorpion Grimm that was out for their blood.

Suddenly the trees ended, bringing them into a wide clearing whose only remarkable landmark was a small stone monument, easily visible in the open space. What really stood out to them however was the small cluster of students that were standing there as well.

"Jaune keep going!"

Pyrrah suddenly spun, throwing her round shield forcefully before dodging to the side. The sudden change in its quarry's actions caused the Death Stalker to pull up short, digging into the ground with its legs as it slid past the girl, tail lashing out. Pyrrah dropped to the ground and rolled, narrowly dodging the glistening point of the golden stinger easily three times the size of her head. She pulled her rifle and began firing repeatedly, backpedaling all the while.

"Pyrrah!"

Jaune had also ground to a stop when he heard the commotion of the fight begin. Yes, safety was with the numbers at the monument, but he couldn't just leave her. Not when she'd already done so much for him.

Besides he had that Aura… thing.

"Damn I know I'm going to regret this…" he whined, unsheathing his sword. "All right you overgrown bug, come and-!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

"Woo hoo!"

Jaune's battle cry was unfortunately interrupted by a great deal of pink, coupled with an equal amount of concussive force. His eyes suddenly caught two large projectiles hurtling at the Death Stalker from the tree line. Were those grenades?

 _ **BOOM! BOOM!**_

"Yeah, how do you like that?!" A girly voice rang out.

"NORA!"

"Come on, Ren, let's get it!"

"No!"

"Jaune, while it's distracted!" Pyrrah said quietly, making the boy jump. He hadn't noticed her approach, too focused on the arguing pair that was now the Death Stalker's new focus.

"But your shield," he said automatically, pointing to the thing that was at the Death Stalker's angrily stomping feet. "It's…"

His words faded away as the shield rather abruptly got up and flew directly back to its owner, fastening itself on her arm.

"Are you ready to run now, Jaune?" Pyrrah asked, smiling fondly at him once more.

"Uh, yeah…" As they made good time he asked slowly. "So that was an Aura thing… right?"

"Yes, it was."

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

Pyrrah shook her head. "No, that is an ability of my own. My Semblance."

"Gazuntite."

XXXXXXX

Author's Note: Thought I'd cut it there because I'm honestly trying to keep these chapters smaller. Jumped around a lot, like I figure I'll be doing, but for the record the main focus is on RWBY. I'll probably do little jaunts like I did at the end here to the other characters, but don't expect anything long winded from any of them. Simply too many characters to juggle otherwise. And again, no idea where I'm going with this. If there's anything that you'd particularly like to be seeing let me know and I'll think about it.


	3. Third Move

**Chapter 3: Third Move**

Glynda let out a closely held breath as she watched the duo narrowly escape notice of the Death Stalker which continued deeper into the forest. Of course, it had been the Arc's son who'd happened upon the thing in the first place.

"That poor boy..." she murmured, focusing on Lie Ren, who was currently resting on a branch high above the ground. The girl, Nora Valkyrie, was one above him, giggling her head off at the encounter. "I know they came from the same school, but still..."

"They balance one another quite well, I think. Such teams always go far together."

Glynda grimaced before schooling her features and turning to her long time boss and commander.

"I suppose you'd like to use the Arc boy and his partner as the perfect example?"

"I'm glad you agree, Glynda," he replied with a smile. He was still focused on his scroll however, sipping his coffee lightly.

"Yes, Pyrrah Nikos is as close to the perfect Huntress candidate as possible and Jaune Arc is the farthest. I completely see the balance."

"I distinctly recall another young hunter candidate that you didn't think so highly of, and he turned into one of the finest Beacon has ever seen. He was quite popular with the ladies as well."

Glynda barely held back rolling her eyes. She seriously couldn't win with this guy.

"Please, Oz, the only woman you haven't chased off is me and you know where I stand with that."

"Indeed I do," he chuckled. "How are our potential students doing?"

"Only twelve students have not partnered up yet, though their individual positions make it unlikely that they will find one another anytime soon," she began, scanning her scroll for the statistics. "Out of all the students, partnered and not, thirty-two of them have failed on account of injury or disregarding the eye contact rule. Twelve groups have obtained their relics."

"Your projections?"

"By day's end... Thirty-five, possibly forty pairs." Glynda scanned the forest below. "It is impressive on its own right, eight years ago a quarter of that would have been noteworthy."

"Twenty teams..." Ozpin frowned.

"Shall I signal Oobleck to stir up the Nevermores, Sir?"

"Please."

Xx~~xX

"Looks like that's been taken care of."

Yang watched as the out of sight Death Stalker crashed through the trees, the sounds becoming fainter and fainter.

"But that Death Stalker will kill them," Blake protested, clearly concerned. "It looked fast."

"Oh they're fine," Yang said easily, waving away her new partner's concerns with her hand. "They're hiding above us."

At that moment two people dropped out of the dense canopy above them, a boy in green and a girl in pink, both landing easily and making Blake jump slightly.

"I still think we could have taken it," the girl argued.

"Perhaps, but fighting anything like that without a large group would be unwise," the boy returned patiently, as if he'd done so a thousand times in the past. "I'm glad we were able to mislead it."

"Well, you two got friendly pretty fast," Yang interjected with a small grin.

"Oh, hey," said the girl, apparently just noticing them for the first time. "See, Ren, we had backup."

"I doubt that they would have been happy to fight a battle we started." Ren looked between them and bowed his head slightly. "Though I do appreciate your being here, coincidence it may be."

"Of course," said Blake after a second, still looking from Ren to Nora. They were an odd pair.

"Come on, Nora, the relics are just ahead."

"Right! See ya!"

It was a little while after the two had disappeared that Blake spoke again.

"You know, I think I'm okay not having my team be random. More than okay, actually."

Yang just laughed, taking the lead once more as they moved for the stone monument.

Xx~~xX

"Chess pieces?"

Ruby glanced over at Weiss who was staring around in confusion. It was understandable though. They had been tasked with retrieving a relic from the forest temple and the were surrounded by-

"They actually _are_ all chess pieces…" Weiss continued, walking over to one. The temple had upwards of fifty chest high pedestals, all bearing a single chess piece, though there were dozens of different colors. No two pieces were alike.

"Nothing more suiting of a Winchester than a king!"

Ruby's eyes drifted over to another pair of students that had arrived shortly after they did. The taller of the two, who was currently holding up a red king piece, was eyeing the thing with a gleaming smile.

"Stuff it, Windbag," snapped Weiss, not even looking at him as she considered the pieces before her. "You got your relic, beat it."

"Wha- who do you think you're talking to?"

"Cardin, forget it, let's get back," said the other boy. "We have to get back to actually pass this thing."

Cardin considered his partner for a second before pocketing the king piece. "Very true, Russel. Let's get back. There's more people showing up anyway, they can handle this bitch."

"Ruby, freeze."

Weiss's voice cut the air like a knife. Ruby stopped moving, her hand already inches from Cresent Rose. The boys stopped moving for a second as well, but quickly continued away from the temple and back in the direction of the tree line.

"Rule number eight?"

 _Number eight? Oh man, we just went over this..._

"Don't... waste bullets?"

Weiss frowned for a second before replying. "While that is somewhat applicable to the situation, no, that is rule four."

"Umm…"

"Do not attack, maim, or kill someone just because they insult your partner," Weiss interrupted, walking back over to her with a piece in her hand. A white queen. "That, is rule number eight."

"Oh, yeah…"

It had come up, actually, while they were walking. Weiss had been going through her rules one by one, with detailed explanations, when she'd suddenly paled and gave both rule seven and eight, which were essentially the same thing. Don't kill people just because they make you mad.

Honestly, she liked killing Grimm, how did that translate to people at all?! She'd just wanted to get the annoying boy in the leg once. Enough to make him limp-

Oh wait that was maiming. Dammit.

"Sorry," Ruby added, knowing she'd already apologized so many times that day. It wasn't that Weiss demanded it of her or anything, it was just…

Weiss was really, really cool.

Though she'd never hear it from Ruby, Weiss's passionate speech about becoming partners and Huntresses had put the proverbial stars in the younger girl's eyes. Ruby had never really had the opportunity to become close to anyone at Signal other than Qrow, and he was a professor _and_ her Uncle. That didn't really count. So now she just wanted to do her utmost to be the best partner Weiss could ever ask for.

"It's fine, I wanted to blast him too," Weiss admitted with a smirk. "But neither of us did anything because we are…?"

"...Ladies?" Ruby tried tentatively.

"Good enough," Weiss accepted. "Now, let's see if Pyrrah wants to team up for the trip back. I'd recognize her armor anywhere. Her partner though…"

Xx~~xX

"Hey there, Snowflake, did you miss me?"

"Oh come _on_ …"

Weiss had her gaze pointed skyward. Someone, somewhere, was doing this to her, she swore it.

"Hello, Weiss, glad to see you in one piece," Pyrrah said pleasantly, finally catching up to Jaune as he had run the last couple of yards when he realized who exactly was waiting ahead. "Oh, your partner is the girl from earlier?"

"Ruby," Weiss said automatically, gesturing.

"Nice to meet you officially then, Ruby, I'm Pyrrah Nikos."

"Ruby Rose," the scythe wielder replied, shaking the offered hand. Weiss knew she was the only one who'd noticed the girl quickly check her hand before putting it out, likely for blood.

Felt nice to see a lesson stick.

"Jaune Arc, at your service," Jaune added with a small bow. For the first time since arriving he looked somewhere other than at a girl and took in his surroundings. "Chess pieces?"

"I guess expecting over fifty actual relics from some age or another would be unrealistic," Pyrrah said reasonably, moving to a nearby pedestal and picking up a black rook, looking at it closely. "This will do then."

"There are two more groups coming." Ruby's voice brought them all around.

"RUBY!"

"One is Yang's," she added with a sigh.

"Hey isn't that the girl who was shooting the Death Stalker?" Jaune asked, pointing to the girl with the pink skirt.

"How _did_ you end up getting chased by that thing, anyway?" Weiss asked Pyrrah. She and Ruby had watched the entire affair from the temple along with Winchester and his partner… whatever his name was.

"Ah well…" Pyrrah actually looked a bit embarrassed. "We went into a cave that ended up being its lair. I suppose it wasn't exactly the best idea, in retrospect, but…"

"Say no more," Weiss said dryly, leveling a flat look at Jaune.

"W-what?" he said apprehensively.

"Nothing, just make sure he reads lots of books, Pyrrah. He'll need it."

"Oh, that's right!" Pyrrah actually looked delighted. "Jaune, I can help you study if you need it. We are partners, after all."

Jaune looked surprised, but certainly not unappreciative. "Uh, yeah that's great. Thanks, Pyrrah."

Turning away from the now radiant girl, Weiss forced down a half gag and watched the four newcomers finish covering the distance to the temple. Somehow she knew that she'd be getting a headache pretty soon. Still, if it helped her and Ruby get back to the school any safer there was really no reason to not give it a shot.

Xx~~xX

"You want to team up?" Blake asked in surprise. Well, she hadn't expected _that_ from anyone. Least of all Princess Schnee.

"I think it's a good idea," Ren agreed with a nod. "Nora?"

"Only if I get to name the team!" she sang from the top of the broken temple wall, juggling a couple of the relic chess pieces. Theirs was securely in Ren's pocket.

"If it makes you happy," Weiss shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"Yang?" Blake nudged her partner with her elbow. The girl was chatting with Ruby quietly.

"Of course," she said at once, sparing her a glance over her shoulder. "We're already on the same side, you know? Good practice anyway."

"Well then, I guess that settles it," said Blake. Yang was a crazy amount of insurance, but having the extra support certainly would be welcome.

Suddenly a harsh cry cut the air, lingering for far longer than it ever had a right to before continuing over the forest. Everyone had frozen, even Nora in the middle of her juggling.

"Nevermore."

Ruby was easy to hear, despite the low tone in which she had spoken. The sound of shoes hitting stone announced the arrival of their hyperactive teammate. Her grenade launcher was resting on her shoulder.

"Ready to rumble."

Ren just sighed, shaking his head. "Only if we have to, Nora."

"Trust me," Yang's words cut off whatever Nora had been about to say. "We'll have to."

Xx~~xX

Cardin Winchester was having a very bad day. Objectively and subjectively. That's right, things were all around sucktacular. Why?

"Why the hell is there a giant damn ravine here!?" he shouted in annoyance. He couldn't even see down to the bottom, it just became obscured with a white fog after a hundred feet or so.

"You know, that would explain why we were launched into the forest," said Russel, also observing the unknown depths. "That is a pretty crazy gap to think about jumping. I can't believe we didn't notice it at the start."

"Well, at least climbing the other side won't be an issue," Cardin admitted. He had more than enough strength and stamina to do it unaided, given the time, and Russel would just use his Semblance to stick to the side. Handy thing, that. "But how do we get there-"

 **SCREECH!**

"-with that damn bird flying around?" he finished with a shout at the Nevermore that was circling above them. It wasn't a big one. It couldn't have been larger than a few Ursa put together. But damn did it make climbing a cliff rather difficult for two otherwise close range fighters.

"Wait, Cardin!" Russel was pointing at something far off to their right. "What about that?"

It took him a second to let his eyes adjust to the extreme distance he was trying to focus on, but yes there was something there, in the fog…

"Oh…" Cardin grinned. "That'll work perfectly. Come on, Russel!"

Xx~~xX

"Okay, usually I'm all about the charge in guns blazing… though I don't actually have a gun so I don't really know-"

"Jaune!"

"I'm just saying I think this is a really bad idea!" he finished quickly.

Yang sighed silently, exchanging a quick look with Blake. She could tell that the girl was getting antsy as well, listening to the majority of the group plan out their course of attack. Okay, so they weren't the most experienced group, but at least they were trying. Actually, it was way more likely that Blake was annoyed that Yang was being so passive despite being the obvious leader of the entire group. Not like she'd been pushing that little fact on any of them.

"There are three, count them, _three_ Nevermores," Weiss said bluntly. "If we even want a _chance_ at making it up the ruins to the top of the cliff then we'll have to do something about them. Unless you know how to fly over a bottomless pit?" Her tone was still one of affront, as if the thing had done her an injustice.

 _I love how no one ever notices that thing._

"And what are you grinning at?"

The aggressive comment only made Yang grin a little wider.

"It's nothing, I'm just feeling a little nostalgic."

"Fighting Nevermores while trying to cross a foggy pit of death makes you _nostalgic?_ " Jaune said slowly, giving her an apprehensive look.

"I-"

"Yang completed her initiation at Beacon two years ago," Ruby interrupted, not even looking at them. Instead she was laid out on the ground with Crescent Rose expanded into full sniper form, blade still retracted, one eye against a small scope. She had been the one to give them the details on the relative ages and potential danger of the three avian Grimm.

"Wha- two years ago?" Weiss exclaimed in shock, though she wasn't the only one who did so. She made to say something else when she paused, looking from Yang to Ruby. "Are you two related by any chance?"

"Sisters," they chorused, both smiling slightly.

"Of course you are." Weiss let out a sigh. "Well then, back to the matter at hand. I'd like to take a shower relatively soon. Any suggestions?"

"Well, anyone who gets the attention of all three of them at once will probably be toast," said Yang. "At least at long range. Those feathers of theirs are brutal. Up close though they are a little more manageable."

"Then we should remain hidden for as long as possible before getting any of their attention," Pyrrah agreed. Easier said than done, of course. They had only made it partially into the ruins by the cliff before needing to hide away. There was very little proper cover before reaching the edge, and the Nevermores would easily spot them at this distance.

"I can distract them," Nora chirped, patting her weapon. Range and boom, all in one.

Crash!

...

"Did anyone hear that?" asked Ren, looking back towards the forest in confusion.

 **CRASH!**

"KEEP RUNNING LARK!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

For the second time in months, Yang felt the strong urge to blast something with her gauntlets. Instead however she took immediate action, springing to her feet.

"Ruby!"

"Roger!"

The unmistakable bang of a high powered sniper rifle ripped through the air, the startled cries of a group of teens and three Nevermores joining the din.

Make that two Nevermores.

The lead one, and smallest of the three, suddenly dropped like a puppet with its strings cut, the sound of it crashing into the cliff wall and disappearing into the fog below resonating long after it vanished. The other two were already circling overhead, crying out in a clear challenge. Seconds later the group of shocked teens turned back to the forest as, in what would certainly be classified as a great deal of deja vu, two students emerged from the tree line with a very pissed Death Stalker hot on their heels.

"Oh man, we've gotta move!" Jaune said quickly, already making for the open ground. They were truly stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Stick to the sides where there's cover!" Blake shouted, following right behind him.

"Nora!"

"On it, Ren!"

In a display of surprising agility, Nora dashed into the open, narrowly avoiding the immediate rain of deadly feathers before shooting a volley of grenades high into the air. The explosive force did little to harm the beasts, but it was enough to split them up, unable to attack in favor of keeping in the air.

"Wait, don't leave us!"

Yang hesitated for a second before turning to Ruby and Pyrrah, the only two who had noticed that she hadn't been making to run ahead with the others.

"Go on, I'll take care of this."

"Understood," said Ruby, dashing off. Pyrrah looked like she she wanted to argue but Yang cut her off.

"Move it!" There was no room for debate in her voice. Pure and simple it was a command, and one she expected to be followed. Pyraah nodded and made to catch up to the others.

Yang let out a sigh of relief. The more of the group that fought the Nevermores, the less of a chance that she'd be picked off from behind by a feather attack. She knew it wasn't the safest idea, but she also knew that her sister would never let it happen.

"What are you standing there for?! RUN!"

Yang turned to her self delegated task and stretched slightly.

"Help the others," she said simply as the two boys ran past her. She knew they'd heard her. "Now…"

A subtle change in her grip was all it took to activate Ember Celica, the golden metal growing to cover her tightened fists, both raised in a loose boxing stance, ready to meet the roaring Grimm bearing down upon her.

"Bring it."

Xx~~xX

"Weiss, on your left!"

Weiss lept back just in time to avoid a giant black wing cleaving into the stone bridge she was standing on. Her feet had barely made contact with the stone again when it gave way as well, dropping her into free fall. Suddenly a hand caught her by the wrist, swinging her back onto a still stable piece of the bridge.

"Watch your step there, Snowflake."

"We really need to have a talk about this nickname you've been calling me..." Weiss said flatly, well aware of the fact that the intent would go right over the boy's head.

"Would that be over coffee or tea?" Jaune replied immediately, making the girl sigh. Even in the middle of a battle the guy still found time to do this...

"Would you two stop flirtaaaaaaahh!"

"Watch your step now," Weiss said sweetly, using a glyph to help propel herself to the next level of the ruins. She wasn't sure which of the two newcomers she'd sent flying with an absent flick of her wrist, but either way suited her just fine. What was it with people being so damn aggravating?

"Weiss, are you okay?"

Pyrrah was close by, voice steady as she put shot after shot into the Nevermore that was giving them such a hard time.

"I'm fine. Have you done any kind of damage yet?" She herself had been rather unsuccessful.

Pyrrha shook her head, though her rate of fire never faltered. "Their feathers are impossibly durable. I'm still amazed that Ruby was able to down one in a single shot."

Weiss said nothing to that, instead looking to where her partner fought, scythe spinning in a blur of black and red.

"We'll need to work together to take this one down," said Weiss firmly. "The sooner we do, the sooner we can help Ruby out. She'll be fine for now."

Inside, Weiss scowled at herself. She was leaving her partner to face a monster liked that on her own. It wasn't that she didn't trust the girl's abilities. In fact she had a great deal of confidence in them despite only knowing her for so long. It was that regardless of what the situation was, she had left her partner in immense danger, simply because it was the easiest course of action.

 _I hate myself._

"Pyrrha! Weiss!"

Both girls looked up just in time to see Nora drop in on them lightly, her grenade launcher turned hammer draped over her shoulders. The Nevermore was now out of their range, giving them a short breather. It wouldn't last long though and they all knew it.

"Ren has an idea to take this guy down but he needs you both. Jaune too," she added, nodding at the blond who had finally climbed up to their level.

"Great!" he said in relief. It had really been like running into a brick wall the entire time. "Let's regroup and-" He cut away as his gaze moved back towards the forest where they had come from. "Woah..."

"What-?" Weiss turned only to pull up short herself at what was going on back on solid ground. Immediately she returned her attention to the group around her. "Stop gawking we need to kill this thing!"

With that they moved off to converge with Blake and Ren, though not before Weiss stole one last glance behind her.

 _Definitely sisters._

XxxxX

The Death Stalker was having a very bad day. The all-around kind. Why? Well...

 **ROAR!**

 _ **SLAM!**_

"I dare you to come within three feet of my hair with those big scissor hands of yours again!"

Because there was this small human who was currently swinging it around by his tail, slamming it repeatedly into the ground. It really should have just stayed in its cave.

Suddenly it was flying, covering ground far faster than it had ever done so before. Fortunately the forest was there to slow it down.

"Get back here, I'm not finished with you!"

Definitely time to go.

XxxxX

"There she goes," Blake muttered in amusement, as Yang chased the Death Stalker back into the forest. Really, why be surprised anymore? That was just how Yang operated.

"Your partner is formidable," said Ren, taking a moment from his gunfire to speak. They were doing their best to support Ruby as she fought the second Nevermore head on, but neither of them were doing much of anything to it other than occasionally distract it, something that the scythe weirder capitalized on every chance she got.

"She does have a bit of a head start," Blake returned after a second. She could see that the others were moving to their position. Nora had clearly delivered the message safely. "You sure about this plan of yours? You could seriously hurt yourself."

"I think that could easily be said for everyone here, don't you?" Ren said with a shrug. "Continue to support Ruby, we will join you as soon as the other Nevermore is dealt with."

"If there's anything left of it by then," Blake added before leaping away to bring herself closer to the battle. The funny thing was that she honestly wasn't sure if she'd been joking or not about it.

XxxxX

Ruby let out a small breath as she took a moment to reload her weapon. It had been quite a while since she had last needed any kind of serious ammunition, hence the situation she found herself in now. It was a stroke of luck she'd even had the single bone-bullet on her person when they'd discovered the Nevermores blocking their path. Uncle Qrow had taken her small stock of them for hunting purposes.

And so here she was, down to her second to last clip of rounds. The other two she'd begun the day with were mostly nestled in the Grimm beast flying above her. Still, not enough for any lasting damage. She'd need the blade for that. Unfortunately- Ruby promptly vanished, the area she'd been standing in moments before suddenly becoming peppered in deadly feather projectiles -the Nevermore seemed to be of the mind that getting close to her was a bad idea.

 _Annoying._

Light gunfire drew her attention to Blake, who had been assisting her from afar for most of the battle. There was no way the girl thought that she was doing any damage to the bird, so the fact that she continued in spite of it either meant she wasn't that bright or was just trying to distract the thing some. Probably the latter.

Taking the opportunity, Ruby emptied the clip into the distracted Nevermore's face, scoring a damaging shot in one of its eyes. The Grimm roared in pain and fury, it's flight path suddenly curving down sharply. Blake immediately cleared the area as it crashed through the supports of the path she'd been standing on.

"Ruby!"

Blake's shout was unnecessary however, as the girl was already moving rapidly to intercept it. She might not get another chance this good again. Using Crescent Rose to move to upwards, Ruby launched herself at the Grimm, aiming for its back. However, the Nevermore saw her coming, and in an effort to avoid her, barrel rolled to the side, taking it out from under the girl. Of course, having tucked into a spin, it never saw the upwards turn of the girl's lips.

Retracting her scythe, Ruby pulled out the other weapon she'd been asked to hang onto for the duration of the initiation, the whip cane, holding it out sideways before snapping it out at the Grimm. The metal blades caught on the tough feathers easily, allowing Ruby to safely swing on its back just as it finished its roll. The metallic sounds of a weapon unfolding whispered through the damp air.

 _Haa... gotcha._

XxxxX

"Nora, Pyrrah, you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's do it!"

"Ren, it's on you!" Jaune shouted. Their Nevermore had just come about for another pass, screeching their death to any that would listen. It was now or never.

"Weiss, with your assistance..." Ren muttered to the girl beside him. He had moved his focus far from the battle and deep within himself. If there was ever a time where he needed his all, this was it.

"Right."

Barely a thought and three consecutively smaller glyphs appeared in the air before the boy, glinting with a light blue hue, cackling with power.

"Strike!"

Ren's open palms slammed forwards into the first glyph, which magnified and altered the emission of pure Aura, chaining into the the next which chained into the last.

The Nevermore never knew what hit it as suddenly it was blasted along one side by a beam of blue that instantly froze everything it touched, including a small section of the ruins and the cliffside behind it. Screeching, it took a slow dive over them to the solid ground with a mighty crash.

"Jaune!"

"Crocea Mors!"

A heartbeat later Jaune's sword had slammed deeply into the Nevermore's skull, aided by the careful application of Pyrrah's polarity.

"Enjoy the afterlife, birdie!"

Nora's cry was immediately followed by her hammer slamming directly into the handle of Corean Mors, driving it straight through the Nevermore's head and into the ground beneath.

"Hell yeah!" she shouted gleefully from atop the slain Grimm. "Ew though, that sword is going to be nasty."

"Ugh…"

"That girl seriously has no off switch," Weiss grimaced. "You all ri- woah!"

"That took... all of my strength..." Ren gasped, barely keeping to his feet as Weiss supported him. "I didn't expect that to happen."

"Neither did I," Weiss admitted truthfully, opting to help the boy take a seat. She'd never really experimented with applying her glyphs to the abilities of others before, Winter being the only exception. Winter was generally the exception for just about everything actually.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah, great work team!"

Weiss looked over at the late comers of the battle. Sky and Dove, as she'd ended up discovering somewhere during the fight. As to who was who however...

"Did you even _consider_ doing anything?" she shot at them, her voice easily carried through the air now that it wasn't filled with the sounds of fighting. They'd both been running around like chickens without their heads the entire battle.

"You had it all under control, why mess with the rhythm, you know?" the one she decided was Sky replied, getting an agreeing nod from his partner.

"Wasn't there another one though?" he asked, looking around.

Ruby.

Weiss turned quickly to where her own partner had been fighting. The lack of sounds like there had been earlier could only mean it had ended as well, but as to who had won-?

"Oh man, that's brutal." Larks words only got another silent nod from Dove.

Ruby was standing atop the final Nevermore's back where it was resting, quite separated from its head, on the grass below. The immense puddle of red that surrounded the entire area was hard to miss as well.

Weiss just sighed, leaving Ren to be helped by Pyrrah and Jaune as she made her way down to her own partner, stopping well away from the red grass. Now that it was finally over she could use a small rest before they made their way to the top of the cliffs. Even Yang was taking her time as she strolled back towards the group from the forest, a satisfied grin on her face.

Ruby vanished for a moment before reappearing in front of Weiss, arms out as if in surrender.

"I'm clean, I swear!"

Unbidden, a snort of laughter bubbled its way out of the white clad girl, her stern expression cracking into a half smile. And she had four _years_ of this to look forward to?

Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

"Let's go, Ruby, I want that shower."

XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: A common theme you'll see in anything I ever write is that I tend to do things simply on a much larger scale than the canon. That's about all I have completed so far, so if you've enjoyed it so far let me know.


	4. Fourth Move

**Chapter 4: Fourth Move**

"You know, we were pretty awesome."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Quiet you two!"

"...and Sky Lark," Ozpin called, at which the four walked onto the stage. "You retrieved both the red and blue king pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL, led by…" he paused. "Cardin Winchester."

"Good riddance to bad garbage," Weiss muttered under her breath as the hall filled with polite applause. Considering that no two pieces had been alike, other than type, she'd had no way of determining what other pair she and Ruby would be grouped with, a worrying prospect to be sure. However… she glanced around quickly. Only the eight of them were left of the fifty some students who had passed initiation. That meant there were three prospects, and each one she had issues with.

Of course, the idea of being on a team with either Jaune or Nora gave her waking nightmares, so…

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren-"

 _Oh thank Dust…_

"-Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin met each of their eyes for a moment before continuing. "The four of you retrieved the white and black rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR, led by…" It was tiny, but Weiss swore she could have seen the corner of the Headmaster's mouth twitch upwards. "Jaune Arc."

"I- me?"

Even over the applause, Jaune's absolute shock was audible. Pyrrah steadily guided him off the opposite side of the stage with the others, beaming at him all the while.

"Well, that should be interesting," Yang chuckled. Blake nodded her agreeance.

 _This is it!_

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." This time Ozpin actually was smiling. "The four of you retrieved the white and black queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, led by…"

 _Weiss Schnee!_

"Yang Xaio Long."

Silence.

 _Darn, there goes that dream... what?_

The sound of clapping coming from team JNPR and a couple of other people was oddly hollow over the muttering that had filled the hall.

"Ah, sorry about that," Yang quietly apologized to her team, though she was giving the students around them a rather unimpressed look. "I'll explain a little later."

Checking the expressions of her other two teammates, she could see that Blake had at least some idea of what was going on. Yes, this was definitely something that needed to be covered right away.

"How disappointing."

Weiss suddenly shivered. The tone that the Headmaster was using had sent a chill down her spine.

"Team RWBY, please join your fellows with Professor Goodwitch," he said evenly. "I will be along shortly."

Doing her best not to run, Weiss led the group off the stage and out of the side door all the other teams had used. JNPR was waiting right outside.

"Um, what just happened?" Jaune asked tentatively.

"Later, let's just get where we need to be," said Yang, motioning for them to follow her. "I'd rather not tick off Goodwitch too."

Xx~~xX

"... So, you had to get a new team by going through initiation again, I'm sorry to hear things weren't working out."

Yang smiled in thanks. Really, Pyrrah had far too kind of a personality for one who could so easily knock you senseless.

"Yeah, but I'm not really complaining, this team is already way better than my old one," she said cheerily. "So just think of me as a rather over prepared first year."

"Very well, have a good night."

The rest of JNPR gave their good nights as well, at last leaving Blake to close the door behind them. She counted to ten before speaking.

"So are you going to give the real reason now?"

Weiss looked between them with raised eyebrows. "So that _was_ a story. I'd figured something was going on. Let's hear it then."

"I didn't lie," Yang said quickly. "I just left out most of the truth."

"And that is?" Weiss prodded.

"That this team wasn't random."

Yang rather enjoyed seeing the surprised look on Weiss's face. Ruby, of course, was impassive, but Yang caught her eyebrows raising by a bit.

"You mean-"

"No matter what piece you'd taken you'd have ended up on my team regardless with me as the leader," Yang elaborated. "Actually, the only one who wasn't planned for this team from the moment your applications hit the Headmaster's desk was Blake. I picked her."

It was actually rather warming to see the girl with the black bow straighten perceptibly, clearly pleased at her statement.

"Is this the Headmaster's way of keeping me safe? They _did_ talk extensively before I submitted my application."

It was probably a safe bet to say that those words hadn't exactly been meant to be spoken aloud, but Yang answered them anyway.

"If so then they're going about it the wrong way," she said. "We're going to be doing a lot more than any regular first year team, especially considering that I'm here."

"Good," said Ruby, clearly happy at the prospect of a good hunt.

"I still don't understand something," Weiss interjected. "I can understand being picked for a powerhouse team. Professor Ozpin _must_ have been talking with my father if he had any idea of what I can do. But why _you?_ Is it Ruby?"

"Probably," said Yang with a shrug. "You'd have to ask Ozpin."

"Are you _sure_ he's not going to be upset that you've told us all this?" asked Blake.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine with it. He knows how I am." Yang stifled a huge yawn. "Now, any more questions? I'm beat."

Xx~~xX

"Mmm, I don't think she told us everything."

"Really?" said Jaune in surprise. "She sounded like she was being honest."

"How does being honest have anything to do with telling the truth?" Nora countered. Jaune was a nice guy, but sometimes he could be a bit dim at times.

"Nora, remember what we said about expecting people to know exactly what you mean even if you just met them?"

 _That I should give people time to think about what I've said before continuing less than a few seconds later._

"Nope," she replied with a smile, falling onto the bed she'd claimed as hers. "It's no big deal."

Jaune looked between the two of them before shrugging.

"Well it doesn't really matter anyway," he continued. "Yang didn't have to say anything."

"You're right, Jaune. I'm glad she decided to share a little with us."

 _Pyrrah... you are just hopeless._

Xx~~xX

Blake was the first to wake of her team. Or at least she thought she was, considering the hour. A quick check at the other beds told her that Yang was absent. She wondered where her partner might have gotten off to when she caught a flicker of movement in the courtyard beyond the room's large window.

"There you are..."

Yang's unmistakable shock of golden hair was bouncing about as she went through a series of deliberate movements. Punches, kicks, and the occasional spin, the girl was clearly training.

Once again, Blake was reminded of her old partner Adam. He also rose early to practice his stances, flowing from one to the next. She'd once joined him and only found that she was more of an intrusion than anything, though Adam never said anything to indicate such a thing was true. She'd just felt it. And so her early morning hours were usually filled with a good book. Not that she was complaining.

Suddenly her scroll vibrated lightly, a small light blinking to indicate an unread message. Blake picked up the device from her bedside table and checked it, only to look back down at the grounds quickly.

Yang was waving at her.

Grinning, Blake moved to get dressed, strapping Gambol Shroud to her back when done and quickly leaving. Her forgotten scroll remained on the bedside table, message still displayed on the screen.

 _Yang: Hey, come train with me!_

x~x

"There you are, what took you?" asked Yang as Blake finally made it outside.

"Maybe you know the school like the back of your hand, but I'll remind you I've barely been here a full day," Blake replied dryly as she stretched a little. A quick application of her Aura throughout her body had it warm and ready to move.

"True," Yang said with a nod. "I'm surprised to see you up though. I thought you'd be snoring all the way to class." She gave a small snort at the embarrassed flush that came over Blake's face.

"I do not snore!" She said indignantly.

"Haha, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You curl up in a ball when you sleep though. It's cute."

Red faced, Blake ended up just pulling her short sword, holding it ready. "I thought we were going to train."

"Sorry, don't think bad of me. I've been living with three guys for two years, you have no idea how great this is." Yang was giving her such a disarming smile it was hard to stay flustered. "Anyway you're right, but we aren't going to be using weapons."

"Why not?" True, Yang hadn't had her gauntlets extended, but her weapon was entirely based on her ability to fight with her body. Without Gambol Shroud, Blake wouldn't be able to train effectively.

"Because no decent Huntress relies entirely on her weapon," said Yang with a frown. "It's a weakness at best and a crutch at worst."

In a great display of swiftness, Yang dashed forwards at her, fist drawn back. Blake reflexively put up her weapon to guard, but the hit never happened. Instead Yang's forward hand reached out and jerked up to strike the bottom of the hilt, knocking the sword out of her grip and into the air. Blake barely had the time for her eyes to register astonishment when the bottom of Yang's foot impacted solidly with her chest, throwing her clean onto her back, leaving her to blink up at the clouds above.

 _...wow._

The hit hadn't caused her any damage. In fact she doubted even a speck of dirt from Yang's boot had touched her clothing. Even more reflexively than her guard being put up, her Aura had encompassed her the instant she'd recognized the incoming threat. Still...

Swish, swish.

"Wow this blade is a lot lighter than I expected it to be," Yang mused from above her, still giving a couple of experimental swings. "I guess I'm just too used to Ruby making heavy weapons."

"You disarmed me." Blake was going over Yang's attack in her head. A very deliberate feint and disarm.

"Well, you didn't seem like you wanted to fight without it. I took measures," she said with a smirk. "Don't try it again either, cuz I'll do the same thing and the kick won't be as nice."

"That an order?"

"So grouchy," Yang chuckled. She offered her hand, which Blake took before holstering her recovered weapon on her back. "So can we start now?"

"I'm not going to ever be fighting without my weapon, you know," she argued, still unwilling to fully give up on the matter.

"You don't know that, and that isn't the point." Yang crossed her arms. "Training without your weapon will help you understand times where using it isn't necessary. Also, a better trained body will improve you abilities all around. You'd learn this later today, but every team has mandatory times they must physically train in the school's gym. There will always be a personal trainer for each team during that time. Beacon may seem like a school on the outside, and don't get me wrong, it is," she added. "But it's way, _way_ more than that. This is a place where people learn the foundational and even advanced skills behind doing a job that at its most basic level is protecting the people who live on this planet from becoming extinct."

It took Blake a long time to formulate a reply to Yang's impromptu speech.

"Don't you mean Humans?"

Really, the look Yang was giving her now was absolutely indescribable.

"You're not one of those Faunus haters, are you?" she asked. "Cuz I'll be blunt, that shit makes no sense to me."

It was probably silly that Blake felt such a sense of relief wash through her, but there it was.

"No, no, I guess I was just checking if you were," she admitted truthfully.

"Huh..." Yang paused for a few seconds before shrugging. "Well, whatever, let's get started. We've only got about an hour before breakfast starts. Show me what you've got."

Xx~~xX

Weiss smiled slightly as she finished her breakfast. It was a nice affair, filled with cereal and a bowl of fruit. The dining hall was packed with students of all years, most of the teams grouped up in some fashion or another. The first years were pretty easy to pick out by their energy. The upper years all looked like they'd have been happy with another week of no classes.

She turned her attention back to her own team. Blake was still eating while their third year leader had gone off to talk with some other year mates, likely her friends. Ruby on the other hand was somewhat nodding off in her seat.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Weiss asked her.

Ruby slowly shook her head. "I was thinking about the things we might be doing as a team and didn't fall asleep until really late."

"You'll be fine once we start moving around," Weiss assured her. "Breakfast will help that."

"I know, rule… three," she said through a yawn.

Keeping one eye on the sleepy girl as she began to tuck into her meal, Weiss consulted the schedule she'd been sent on her scroll. The day was actually fairly simple, with only five scheduled periods per day. Three academic and two practical Hunter training. The remaining time of the day was for meals and personal training, including pure physical exercise in the school's gym facility. She certainly wasn't looking forwards to that, but she _was_ the one who chose this at the end of the day.

"Ready for the day, Team RWBY?"

Weiss looked up to see Yang standing before them, smiling brightly. The school uniform honestly seemed so out of place on the girl.

"You're not going to give us some rousing 'start of the year' speech, are you?" Weiss asked apprehensively. She'd seen that pose before and nothing good ever came from it.

"Nah, I think you'll be fine without it," Yang chuckled.

"What about your classes though?" Blake asked. "They aren't going to make you take them again, are they?"

Weiss too had been wondering about this. Yang's position in a first year team didn't erase the fact that she'd still taken two years worth of classes previously.

"Of course not," Yang said quickly, looking askance. "The last thing I need is another year of Professor Port's grand adventures. At least the ones this year will have some direction to them."

(We all know she's just lying to herself)

"In any case, I'll be with you for the practical stuff because there are team exercises. Professor Ozpin said he'd work something out for me otherwise."

The school bell suddenly resounded over the campus, easily filling the dining hall.

"Well, that's it." Yang grabbed her bag and slung it over one shoulder easily. "I'll see you in the afternoon. Keep an eye on your partner," she added before walking off.

Shaking her head slightly, Weiss turned to Ruby only to sigh. The girl was asleep at the table, her fork of bacon only about halfway to her mouth.

"I seriously hope that Winter suffered this much with me…" she muttered, resigning herself to picking up after the girl.

Xx~~xX

"...should know? Miss Schnee, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Come on, Ruby, get up!"

Ruby started awake at the urgent whisper from Weiss, sitting up quickly to the sound of muffled laughter surrounding her. A second later told her that she was now in a classroom, as opposed to the breakfast table, where she must have fallen asleep. How embarrassing...

"Well, now that the young lady has decided to grace us with her consciousness, would you please answer my question?"

Ruby refocused herself on the big bellied man standing at the head of the class. 'Professor Port' was written in big letters on the board behind him.

"Could- could you repeat it, please?" she asked in a small voice, well aware of all the eyes on her. A number of them were smirking behind their hands. She'd really been hoping not to make a spectacle of herself on the first day and now look at what she'd done.

"I asked for you to give the class any weaknesses you know of that a Boarbatusk possesses," Port repeated.

"Um…"

 _Weaknesses? I just cut them in half…_

"Pretend you're telling someone who just has a dagger," Weiss hissed behind her book. "A really bad one."

"Oh," Ruby said in comprehension. "I guess… they have about nine? Ten?"

"Ten?" Port repeated in surprise. However, he was certainly smiling under his thick mustache. "Please tell us."

"Two eyes, the mouth, four leg joints, the entire belly, base of the tail…" Ruby was counting on her fingers. "They also are very easy to kill alone by baiting them. You could just cut them anywhere but..." she broke off for a second. "You need a lot of force."

"Ho ho! Indeed!" Professor Port seemed delighted, far removed from how he'd been when she had just woken up. "Let's bring up a diagram shall we, and look at each point that Miss Rose gave us! You see..."

Ruby tuned the man out in favor of throwing Weiss a grateful smile, though it still came off mostly as apologetic.

"Just sleep better tonight, okay?" she whispered, glancing up at the girl for a moment before returning to her note taking. "I'm not carrying you to class again."

"I will!"

Xx~~xX

"Begin!"

Blake let out a sharp breath in preparation before bending her knees and springing up into the air, Gambol Shroud shifting into the bladed handgun mode. Within moments her targets came into view, spread out across the field-

Taking momentary aim, she began firing non stop until she heard the distinct sound of an empty magazine. A twist of her back guided her body into a single flip, allowing her to land gently on her feet a few seconds later.

"Nine out of ten. A solid performance, Miss Belladonna," came the voice of Professor Goodwitch from her right. "I'm pleased to see the improvement from your first trial."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Miss Schnee, if you would…"

Blake walked back to where her team was seated along the wall. They were in one of the training grounds doing preliminary trials as a way to gauge exactly what they needed to work on. This particular one had them jumping above a wall to shoot at a number of targets, depending on the type of projectile weapon they had. There were a handful that ended up not doing it at all due to a lack of any ranged weapons.

"Not bad, Blake," said Yang, giving her a high five as she reached the group. "I liked the flip."

"Flips are fun," she said with a shrug, turning to watch Weiss' performance. The number of targets had been increased to double what she'd been given, though as to why…

"Begin!"

Weiss leapt straight up, clearing the wall easily before sweeping her arm out in front of her. Four glyphs appeared, each dissolving into five projectiles apiece that arrowed into the targets on the ground, destroying them all.

 _What a cheater..._

"Wow, Weiss is really strong."

Blake turned to see Jaune looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"Those glyphs of hers are extremely versatile," Ren agreed, having also taken the time to watch the girl. "It makes me wonder if there is anything that she _cannot_ do."

"Ice cream," Nora said absently, too focused on what was in her lap to give them any more than passing attention. "I'll bet she can't make ice cream."

"Nora, that's just- why do you have a grenade in your lap!?"

"Modifying it for more boom."

"NORA!"

"Never a dull moment around here," came Weiss' dry voice, having already received her perfect marks. She just rolled her eyes and pulled out a pair of earbuds, eager to drown out the sound of Team JNPR with music. She took a seat not far enough away to make it seem like she wasn't a part of the group, but still clearly separate from the others, a move that had Blake frowning.

She had such mixed feelings about the Schnee heir. Weiss was cold. Indifferently so at that. Just a single day being around her showed it completely. Then there was the fact that she was the daughter of the man whose company had been taking advantage of the general lesser status of Faunus all over Remnant for decades. It wasn't like being in the White Fang had been something she'd taken lightly. All those protests when she had been barely bigger than the sign she was carrying…

A thud announced Ruby's arrival, her trial having finished as well. She'd dropped to the ground next to Weiss, looking rather dejected. Understandable, considering that firing her sniper in the air propelled the girl in the opposite direction. Blake doubted that she'd been able to hit more than a single target. Still, there was no way that Ruby could have expected to do as well as someone with a smaller projectile weapon, right? Perhaps it was this that was bothering her?

"Stop sulking, it's annoying."

At once, Blake's fluctuating mood shifted to ire. The nerve of the girl, it wasn't like Ruby could do anything about it.

"Sorry."

Weiss just gave her a flat look. "I can't even hear you and I know you apologized. Would you quit it?"

"Hey, she just-!" Blake cut off suddenly as Weiss extended her right hand to Ruby, something small held in her fingertips.

An earbud?

Ruby's confused expression was indescribable, now looking between the small white piece dropped in her hand and Weiss. No, rather it was that she was surprised at what was happening?

"I'm sacrificing surround sound for this…" Weiss griped, leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed. "And be careful you don't pull mine out."

"Ah, right."

Ruby slid closer to the girl, hesitating or a second before placing the piece in her ear and mimicking Weiss's position. It wasn't too long before she was tapping her finger in time to an unheard beat, smiling all the while.

"They're a good pair, don't you think?" Yang whispered to her, nodding at the two girls.

"I suppose…"

"Haha, I know what you mean," Yang said in understanding, chuckling as she returned her attention to the first years still running the course. Blake just shook her head. After all, it was only the first day. She at least owed it to herself to give everyone and everything a fair chance.

Even if they were privileged, rich girls.

Xx~~xX

It was to a bright morning that the students of Beacon Academy rose to on the second day of the term. One in particular was feeling extra good about the day. As to why… Yang smiled slightly as she scanned short message the Headmaster had just sent her.

"What's up?"

Blake was looking at her in curiosity, towel currently wrapped around her freshly showered form.

"Get dressed," Yang said to the group at large, getting Ruby and Weiss' attention. "We've got a mission."

XXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** So Yang… she's a badass, yeah, but how much? I've read a great deal of the amusing debate over Yang's abilities and general prowess and here's what I think:

It doesn't matter.

I'll end up working something out for it, I've been considering tweaking all of the semblances slightly anyway, just to get more in depth with them. I have decent ideas for them developing to new levels also.


	5. Fifth Move

**Chapter 5: Fifth Move**

"Team RWBY, reporting."

"Thank you, Yang." Ozpin regarded them all for a second before internally sighing. Honestly, had the changes to his office over the years really made it so much more intimidating to new students? Though to be fair, the gears hadn't been his idea… "There's no need to be so tense."

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all let out the small breath they'd been holding, their posture loosening somewhat.

"How was your first day at Beacon?" he continued, curious.

"Very good, Sir," said Weiss immediately. Blake nodded her agreement.

"Classes are boring," Ruby added, making Yang snort in mirth. She looked at her teammates defensively. Weiss in particular was giving her that look again. "He asked."

"They often can be," Ozpin agreed with a nod. "Though I encourage you to give them your all. We do have you take them for a reason."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, as to why I've summoned you." Ozpin paused before continuing. "I assume Yang has explained, at least in some capacity, what this team is for?"

"Combat," said Ruby immediately. Even Ozpin could tell the girl was as ready for action standing before his desk as she could have been out in the middle of the forest.

"Indeed," he affirmed. "Teams are required to complete a minimum amount of combat oriented missions per year, regardless of their overall difficulty or duration. You are no exception to this rule, and in fact will push it far beyond what many may consider reasonable."

"You really do have a mission for us already?" asked Yang in surprise. At his nod she continued, "I wasn't expecting one for a week or so at least."

"Yes, that had been my plan initially as well, however circumstances have provided us with an appropriate task for you all to wet your feet with, so to speak," Ozpin explained. "There is a Bullhead being prepped for you at this moment, so please head there as soon as you are ready. Yang, I'll count on you to explain how general procedures go to your team. As to the destination, your pilot and support will fill you in. Understood?"

"Yes!" Team RWBY chorused.

"Then good luck."

Yang turned to her team with a grin. "Come on, I want to stop at our room for a second."

Ozpin let his attention move back to his desk, still somewhat covered in a mix of old papers and holographic information. He really needed to organize this junk. The more spartan the room looked the more at peace he felt there.

"Um… Headmaster?"

He looked back up to see that Weiss was still standing in front of his desk, the other three were gone.

"Yes?" he asked the lone girl.

"Why?"

"You'll have to be slightly more detailed than that," he responded, though he figured he knew where this was going.

"Why would you want us specifically to be on a team together? Why-" she broke off and took a steadying breath, her eyes narrowing in seriousness. "No. Why would my father encourage my being put in so much danger? That is what I really want to know."

Ozpin considered how he should answer for a few seconds before replying.

"Winter."

Weiss blinked in surprise. "My sister?"

"Yes, Ivan believes that you have the potential to surpass her by leagues." To say that Weiss looked shocked would have been a gross understatement. "Ivan has always taken the safety of his daughters to be paramount over the other things in his life, regardless of how that might have impacted your daily lives," he added. Weiss's expression took on a shade of anger, but he continued regardless. "For you to be safe, you either must be guarded by someone strong, or be strong yourself. Winter is a good example of this."

"And so I'm to be guarded?" Weiss ground out, fists gripping the sides of her combat skirt out of reflex. "By people like Yang? Like Ruby?"

"Of course not," Ozpin rejected with finality, enough to make the girl stand a bit straighter. "You are here to be trained. As I stated, Ivan has expressed to me that you have more potential than your sister."

"That's not true!" Weiss denied vehemently. "Winter is a high ranking member of the Altesian Military and works directly under General Ironwood. Not only that, she has abilities that far outstrip my own. She's been considered the most gifted Schnee in generations! How could I ever hope to reach something like that, let alone surpass it? Especially when I can't even..." She cut off, apparently losing whatever steam she'd built up.

"Whether you believe it or not, it was said," Ozpin continued, unaffected. "And I am more inclined to believe it. Beacon is a place for you to explore and surpass your limits. Being in this team will do that for you." His voice softened slightly and he leaned back in his seat. "We were both also hoping that you'd make some friends and have a little fun. Do not lose sight of your life as you rush through it here."

Weiss remained silent for a few seconds before bowing her head slightly.

"If that is all Headmaster…"

"Of course, your team is waiting for you." He hesitated for a few seconds before calling out. "Weiss." She came to a halt at the elevator door. "If you would ever like to speak about anything again, please don't hesitate to come visit me."

Weiss frowned for a second but nodded all the same, stepping into the elevator and letting the doors close behind her, leaving Ozpin in silence.

"Children will always be children," he sighed, pushing himself back and standing up. He pressed a number of buttons on his desk before looking back up, now facing a holographic screen. It was a couple of seconds before a face filled it, complete with flask. The man finished his drink before wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"Hey, Oz, what's up?"

"Qrow, we need to meet."

Xx~~xX

Weiss frowned as she made her way down the hallway to rejoin her team. Yang had sent her a message saying to meet them in the courtyard.

"I can be stronger than my sister?" she whispered to herself, looking down at her hands. Myrtenaster's hilt was easily visible behind them, sitting at her waist in eternal patience. It was almost amusing that she still had the weapon after all these years. She had literally been so unsuited for the thing and ended up sticking with it out of sheer stubbornness. Now they worked together quite well, if her general performance was anything to go by. Thank goodness she'd never taken Hilda's suggestion to switch to a more traditional Dust caster weapon. Like a staff or a handgun wand. Tacky didn't even begin to describe it.

It just doesn't seem possible.

Weiss had such mixed feelings about her sister. All the way from idolizing her to demonizing her. She was just so much better at everything, especially their Semblance, the ultimate proof of her Schnee lineage. Winter's glyphs were heavy with purpose and power. She even excelled at summoning, the one thing that Weiss had never been able to learn while most Schnee children had at least a rudimentary grasp by the age of ten, if her father was to be believed. And yet… Weiss knew her sister loved her to death, and was more than willing to act the fool (albeit in ultimate privacy) to cheer her up. Still didn't change the fact that outside of that small bubble she was a cold, unstoppable force.

"Weiss! Ready to go?"

Yang's voice cut out over the grounds easily, causing Weiss to look up. Her team was slowly approaching from the other end.

"Yes, I'm ready. Where are we going?" she asked once they finally grouped up.

"Dunno," Yang shrugged. "I really didn't think the Headmaster would give us a mission after one day."

"Should we be worried?" asked Blake.

Yang's face took on a thoughtful expression as she led them to where the Bullheads were docked. "Not really. It's our first time out as a team after all. Just make sure you all keep an eye on each other."

Xx~~xX

"Long way to go?" Yang spoke into the internal intercom with the pilot. She could see his back without trouble but it was easier to speak directly to his headset.

"No," the pilot returned shortly through the com as the Bullhead began to take off. "We're heading into the ruins."

"Oh. Not bad after all."

"Mind filling us in?" Weiss asked dryly, taking one of the seats along the wall and buckling herself in.

"Patience, Weiss," Yang replied, taking her own seat across from the girl. Whatever Weiss had planned on saying back was cut off by the windowed cockpit door sliding open, admitting a young man in a flight suit. He scanned the girls with an interested expression before stopping at the team leader, brightening noticeably. There was a small lurch as the Bullhead took to the sky.

"Welcome aboard, Yang, good holiday?"

"Hey Dillan, it was pretty good. We going to have enough time for the briefing? The ruins are pretty close."

"It'll be enough," he said, pulling out his scroll. Almost at once the four girls had received a notification on their own. "We've had a group of researchers from Vale doing this and that in the ruins below for the past few days. They're supposed to check in with us every twelve hours, but as of today they are forty-eight hours past due. You're being sent in to make sure everything is alright."

"Ruins?" Blake and Weiss chorused. They glanced at each other before Weiss continued. "There are ruins close by Beacon? Enough to seriously research that is? I don't remember reading about anything like that."

"Same," Blake agreed. Ruby was just sitting back in her seat with her eyes closed, listening.

"Well, it's not a secret but neither of you are from around here, right?" At their nods he continued, "Understandable then, they're more of a local interest than anything. There is actually a large network of ruins far below Beacon Academy," Dillan said with a nod. "We've only mapped a small portion of it, despite having known about them for decades."

"Dangerous?" posed Blake.

"Moderately," Dillan shrugged. "Not a place for first years at any rate. It's not just the Grimm either."

"What do you mean?"

"While we've explored a lot, it's not a place that anyone goes to regularly," he explained. "For that reason, there's no lighting down there at all, and nothing in the way of a checkpoint or safe zone. You could walk into anything at any time. Go too far into unmapped areas and you could easily get lost. Plenty of teams have gone there once and avoided the place like the plague since. Still," he added with a shrug, "it's not like any of them didn't come back in the first place."

"Should we expect much fighting?" Ruby interjected, drawing all eyes to her. She was currently polishing her weapon on her lap.

"I'd say better to be ready," Dillan nodded. "Grimm have absolutely no issue with darkness, unlike you all."

"We'll manage," Yang said easily, waving away his warning with her hand. "Uh, if you've got lights for us, that is."

"Of course I do," Dillan said, looking affronted. "High powered lights for you to carry and flares if you need to drop one and fight or throw it. That isn't counting all the stuff I usually go around with to support teams with."

"Feels good to be taken care of, right?" Yang asked her team at large, getting somewhat slow nods from the three of them. Meh, they were still adjusting.

Dillan let his eyes wander about the group once more before speaking again. "This is your first mission as a team, right?"

"Yes," Blake nodded.

"Well, best of luck then. I'll support you however I can," he said, flashing them a grin.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, either that or get your ass fired," Yang laughed, causing Dillan to scowl at the girl. Suddenly he put a hand to the small headset he was wearing, clearly listening to something.

"Roger, I'll let them know." Bringing his attention back to the girls he continued,  
"Anyway, your scrolls have all the details of what the research group was supposed to be doing, as well as where they should be. The pilot wanted you all to know that we're a couple minutes out from landing so sit tight. We've just got the descent now."

Suddenly Weiss sat up straighter, eyes snapping to the nearby window as she suddenly realized where they must be going.

"Wait, don't tell me-"

"That's right, we're going into the fog."

x~x

"This place is creepy," Ruby admitted, looking around their landing site slowly. The Bullhead's lights illuminated a good deal around them, but after a hundred feet or so the darkness crept in harshly. It was also distinctly colder than at Beacon, though nothing a little Aura application couldn't hold off. Just at the edge of their light an immense opening was cut into the rock, leading off into darkness.

"Yeah…" Blake's amber eyes caught the light, making them seem almost yellow as they scanned the darkness beyond. "We're not alone."

"Don't worry about them," said Dillan, coming back out of the Bullhead with the final pieces to the equipment he'd given everyone. Yang had their rations, but each had been equipped with a number of smaller items to help them in the dark tunnels. "Light is your greatest ally here. Most of the Grimm that live down here can't be exposed to it much at all, so make sure you keep a light on at all time. Can't imagine why you wouldn't, but we're supposed to say it anyway so there you have it."

"We'll be fine, Dillan," Yang said tiredly, rolling her eyes. She knew he was just doing his job but he was laying on the 'first team mission' stuff a bit too much. It wasn't like he hadn't already told them all of this before they landed.

"Where will you be?" Weiss asked.

"Back at Beacon," Dillan answered, making the girl frown. It clearly wasn't the answer she wanted. "Sorry, but it's the closest place we can be safely. We took our time getting here though, so if you needed an emergency evac, we could be here in under a minute. Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"It won't, let's go," Yang ordered, eager to get started. He'd go on forever if they didn't leave. "Blake take point, Ruby and Weiss in the middle. I'll bring up the rear."

It wasn't long before the only light they had was coming from the flashlights hanging off their cloths.

"This is amazing," said Blake, pausing after a little while to stare up at the wall to their right. "Look at all these carvings."

"What carvings?" asked Weiss, repositioning her flashlight so it was pointing at the walls. With the direct light they were able to see the walls filled with carvings of what could only be described as animalistic.

"They look like Grimm," observed Ruby.

"That's because they are," said Yang, getting the attention of the three. "All we really know about this place is that it was built by people who had enough of an interest in Grimm to carve them everywhere into their really nicely made walls." She looked back down at her scroll, where a map was displayed with their current location. "Let's keep moving. Blake, take a right at the first intersection we get to, we've still got a ways to go before we get to where the research group is supposed to be."

"Okay," said the black clad girl, moving forwards again. Ruby and Weiss followed right behind her. Yang on the other hand hung back slightly to allow herself whatever privacy she could squeeze out of their current conditions, still looking at her scroll under the pretext of keeping an eye on the map. Instead of the mission however, her thoughts were focused on the girl in the group with the cute bow on her head.

 _"No, no, I guess I was just checking if you were."_

Checking, she had said. Not wondering. The statement had stayed in the front of Yang's mind since it has been said a day ago. And just now… well it fit didn't it?

Yang looked down at the screen she held. Blake's small face stared back at her from a corner of her transcript.

Race: Faunus.

Thought so.

But what did it matter? She'd met a lot of Faunus in her life, and while they had more often than not kept to their own groups, none of them had made such an effort to hide what they were. To be on guard even in the most non-hostile situations. In a school for Dust's sake. To be perfectly honest, there was really only one group of Faunus that she could think of that would have anything to hide.

White Fang.

Yang's eyes moved from Blake to Weiss. There was no denying something would happen eventually. Beyond that, there were too many ways the situation could end up, muddied by the fact that there was just too little that Yang currently knew about each girl. Should she just let things play out, or force it into the open? Confront Blake, or respect her secrets?

Well, hopefully they had a long time before anything happened.

Xx~~xX

"Great, no one's here."

Weiss looked over at her team leader who was rubbing her forehead in irritation. They'd apparently arrived at the location the research team was supposed to have set up base, but…

"It doesn't appear that they spent much time here at all, if any," she said, looking around. The room they'd entered was empty, minus a couple of floodlights placed at the corners. Even those were the more portable kind with their own power source. Not something that would be set up for any kind of lengthy stay. She turned back to Yang, a clear question in her eyes.

"No, they weren't supposed to go in any further than this," the blonde said, shaking her head.

"It doesn't look like there was any trouble here either," added Blake, eyes scanning the ground. "They probably took a break here before continuing and left the lights for when they came back."

"Yeah." Yang turned back to Weiss. "Weiss, report in to Dillan. Tell him we're continuing further in."

"Ah, alright."

A little thrown off by the direction, Weiss pulled out her scroll, quickly locating the address they'd all been provided with for communication. She'd thought that Yang, as the leader of the team, would want to personally take care of things like this.

"This is Dillan, is everything alright?"

For some reason the tone of his voice irked her like nothing else.

"Of course it is," she replied in irritation. "The research team did not set up where they informed us they would. We are going to be moving deeper into the ruins to find them."

"Oh, well in that case just be careful." Dillan's voice carried easily to them all. "I'll pass your report along. Was there any-""

His voice cut off as Weiss ended the connection, stowing the scroll once more.

"What?" she said defensively, well aware the other three girls were watching her. "He's annoying."

"He means well," Yang said, though it was somewhat halfhearted. "Anyway, let's keep moving. Who knows what we're going to find now…"

Xx~~xX

Blake only hesitated for a second before dashing forwards, coming to a halt next to an unmoving body lying in a small pool of red. After nearly an hour of walking, with pauses for small scouting, they had finally arrived at the research site only to find it abandoned. Powered down flood lamps and other electronic equipment were lying around as if the researchers had just dropped it and run seconds ago. It was then that her eyes had picked up the fallen figure at the edge of the large room, near another passageway.

"Is he alive?" Yang asked from nearby, watching her over a computer station that had been set up. She was giving her such an odd expression but Blake honestly didn't have any idea what it could have meant.

"...No, I'm afraid not."

This wasn't the first time she'd been around death. The more recent years in the White Fang had been more than unpleasant at times. After all, they acted with the possibility of death on any mission. It also didn't help that the Schnee Dust Company had long since abandoned non-lethal defenses.

"R-really?"

Was that small, uncertain voice actually coming out of Weiss Schnee's mouth?

"Yes," Blake continued, turning to face the girl. She truly did look afraid. "Death is something all Huntresses must face. If you weren't ready for that than you probably should have stayed safe with at home with your father."

"Blake!"

The Faunus snapped to attention as Yang's voice cut across the room. Yang was giving her a clearly disappointed look.

"I- sorry," she mumbled, feeling suddenly ashamed. The whole point of being her had been to start anew and here she was surrounded by old thoughts and memories. She thought she'd buried that side of herself.

"I'm not-" Weiss was scowling as she shook off a concerned Ruby. Her voice was still unsteady but she continued regardless, voice tight with anger. "In case you haven't read any piece of reported news ever, home with my father hasn't been safe in the past few years. Terrorists can do that to a person's life. I'm not new to the the concept of death."

"Enough," Yang said sternly before anything else happened. "The report said there were three researchers and four guards. The rest must have gone somewhere." She looked around for a second before continuing. "Split up but stay in this room. I'd like to get a better idea of what might have happened here if possible. Ruby, see if you can get these lights back on. Blake…"

Blake winced internally as Yang walked over to her. Weiss and Ruby began moving to the other side of the room.

"Look," she said softly. "I don't know what your deal is with Weiss but that can't be a thing here. You're a team now, and doing this will just put everyone's lives at risk eventually. Understood?"

"Yes," Blake replied, subdued. She was just as disappointed in herself after all.

"Good, now let's see if we can contact Beacon while we're still in range. We should also do something about this guy too."

Xx~~xX

"The nerve of that girl! How dare she treat me like that!" Weiss fumed quietly, resolutely not looking back at where Blake was. She was still incredibly shaken by seeing the body lying the on the ground.

"Weiss…"

The young Schnee glanced to her left, giving her partner a scowl.

"Of course you're fine, aren't you…"

Ruby's voice died in her throat as her eyes found the generator she had been fiddling with to get the lights back on.

"Don't… don't say it like that…" she finally managed, clearly hurt. "I'm just worried about you."

Eyes downcast, Ruby missed Weiss knuckling her temples with her face scrunched up in aggravation.

"No, Ruby, I didn't mean that the way it came out, I'm sorry," Weiss said after a second. "I just- I don't like seeing dead people."

"Does anyone?" Ruby replied automatically, now looking slightly better after the apology.

"It's different!" Weiss insisted, fists clenched at her sides. "You don't understand- you couldn't understand." She turned to the younger girl with an unreadable expression. "I've had more people sacrifice their lives to keep me safe from harm than you could imagine. People that I grew up around, became friends with, and cared about. Everything would be fine, and then there would be an attack."

Her voice became bitter, almost mocking.

"The all important Weiss Schnee was safe, but the gardener who told me about plants whenever I asked was dead, along with the White Fang scum that murdered him trying to get to me and my family. The tall bodyguard with the mustache I used to pull on as a child took a crossbow bolt to the chest to keep me safe. His friend shielded me from an explosive package at the cost of his life. Do you see the theme here?" She let out a tight breath. "I don't want that to happen anymore."

There was a long silence. Weiss eventually shook her head, wanting to focus on their task, but stopped when Ruby began speaking in a low voice.

"My Uncle once told me that people either go two ways when something traumatic happens to them like that. Either you become more sensitive to it," she gestured to Weiss with a hand, "or… numb." Ruby looked down at her hands for a few seconds before returning to the generator. Two flicks and a button press later and the lamps sputtered to life all around them. She smiled, looking up at her wide-eyed partner. "I'm glad you care the way you do. I- hey!"

Her hands instantly went to her head where the knuckles of Weiss's right hand were digging into the top of her noggin, messing up her hair in the process.

"You are so annoying, you know that?" Weiss asked, sighing at the girl. She immediately turned and began to walk off, calling back over her shoulder, "Come on, we've still got work to do."

Xx~~xX

"Anything of note on your end?" Yang asked as the two girls reunited with their team. They'd swept the entire northern side of the wide room before heading back over. Ruby noticed that the body of the researcher they'd found had been covered with a tarp from somewhere.

"Nothing," said the scythe wielder. "No blood or anything to indicate a fight or struggle."

"With the exception of this guy," Yang said with a nod, motioning to the dead man. "Also, he wasn't killed by a Grimm, unless they've started using guns."

"He was shot?" Weiss said in shock. "Then that means-"

"Either the guards betrayed them, or there's another group down here with us all," finished Blake grimly. "Unlikely, I think, but anything else doesn't make sense."

"We've already informed Ozpin," said Yang. "He's giving us the go to continue but he's keeping CFVY on standby outside for backup. They'll watch the front entrance as well."

"Why not just send them in if he's concerned about us?" asked Weiss with a frown. "Who are they anyway?"

"CFVY is a second year team that has a good record," Yang explained. "Coco's a friend of mine too. Anyway, this is our mission and I haven't seen anything that would warrant us needing the extra help. I asked him not to send them."

"It's better this way," agreed Blake. "So what's our plan?"

"Nothing to do but explore the ruins," Yang said with a sigh.

"Should we split up?" Ruby asked. She wasn't opposed to the idea. Everyone in the team was a force in their own right.

"No I'd rather-"

The crack of a gunshot cut Yang off as they all turned to the passageway that led deeper into the ruins. The one the body was closest to.

"Go!" she snapped, suddenly a burst of movement. The other three were barely a second behind her, their rapid footsteps echoing off the high walls. It wasn't long before they came to another intersection, skidding to a halt in the sudden silence, waiting for any sign. Not that they had to wait long.

 _ **BANG!**_

"This way!"

The second gunshot was so much louder than the first they had to be very close now. There! At the end of the tunnel-

Team RWBY pulled up short as they entered the new room. There, at the very back, was a single person, sitting against a portion of wall that was easily illuminated by their flashlights. In his hand was a pistol of some sort, held limply, but not enough to drop it. The area around him was flecked with red.

"Hey!"

Weiss was the one that shouted, unable to maintain the stillness any longer.

He looked up in confusion, eyes moving between each girl with the same unseeing gaze. It almost looked as if he were blind. But then he grinned.

"Company," he sing-songed.

He raised the gun once more.

 ** _BANG!_**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Author's Note: Hi, still keeping the chapters short. Have you all seen Season 3? Hot damn did that shit get dark. Kinda hard to believe it started out so innocently enough. Anyway, leave a comment if you feel like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
